Mixed Up Love
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Takes place after season six’s episode “Witch stock”. While back in 1968 Paige DID go upstairs with Leo to have a private orbing lesson. But with the area being in ‘Free love’ Leo and Paige end up sleeping together. UPDATED FINALLY
1. Thoughts on 1968

**Title: _Mixed up Love_ **

**Summary: **_Takes place after season six's episode "Witch stock". While back in 1968 Paige DID go upstairs with Leo to have a private orbing lesson. But with the area being in 'Free love' Leo and Paige end up sleeping together._

_This story is present day POV everyone thinks back to that fateful day that changes everything in the Halliwell family._

_What am I going to do? I can't tell Piper. She would never understand. She'll end up hating Paige. I can't allow that to happen._

I can't hurt Paige. But I know how Paige truly feels for me. I felt it when I was holding Paige in my arms. Leo looked at Paige who stood between her two older 1/2 sisters.

What happened back in 1968 was in the past. Leo's past. But also Paige's past. Only to Paige what happened between them JUST happened that day. Time travel or no.

Leo had wanted Paige when he first saw her come down the stairs next to Penny. He wanted her and he had gotten her. He had slept with his ex sister - in - law. Not knowing who Paige was. How could he. Paige wasn't even born until 1977 and Leo died in 1943. The Charmed Ones weren't even alive yet. The youngest Halliwell was Patty; Penny's daughter.

Leo didn't have any feelings or thoughts about Piper; how could he; he had never met her. So as an able body white lighter in the '60's Leo had obeyed his body's desires.

But with Paige it was different than with any other woman he had slept with before. He felt a deep connection with Paige from the first moment he breathed on her neck; before they even went upstairs; he fell in love with her.

Leo had told Paige that he loved her after they both climaxed. She didn't say it back to him. But when she moved in to tighten her hold on him; he knew that she loved him also.

Leo in the present day **KNEW** that he was in trouble. No matter how he handled this situation; he was in trouble. "Paige; I need to speak to you. Alone."

Paige still felt Leo deep inside her. She felt his hot steamy breath on her all ready hot and steamy skin. She could close her eyes right now and have the image of her and Leo making passistant  
love. Four times.

The first was out of control and quick; the second was needful and quick; the third time was soulful and searching and slow; the fourth was the saddest one. It was the last time that they would **EVER** make love so they were extra slow and passistant.

When they were done each time Leo just held her in his arms so that she could hear his heart pounding and she listened to his spoken words of love. Love for her. Love just for her. True love  
for her.

After Leo had fallen asleep after the last time they made love; Paige slipped from the bed and got dressed. She turned around and faced her lover; her current ex brother - in - law and whispered 'I  
love you' before she slipped from the bedroom.

Now in the future Paige had to deal with the conquestions of giving in to the passion when she time traveled back to 1968.

Paige knew she was in trouble. Not only with Piper. But with herself. She knew that she was in love with Leo; always had been. But Paige knew that Leo and Piper were meant to be together. They shared a son for crying out loud. They were the soul mates; not Leo and Paige. Paige knew this.

But it was hard to let go.

Paige blinked and looked deep into Leo's eyes and saw the compassion and ... pity in his soul.

"Not now Leo. I can't." With that Paige quickly orbed out of the kitchen without saying good bye to Grams.

Piper very well knew what took place between her ex - husband and baby 1/2 sister. She saw it with her own eyes. When she and Phoebe had time traveled to bring Paige back to present day; they ended up in the bedroom where Leo and Paige had just made love.

It broke Piper's heart seeing the love of her life in bed with his arms around her sister. She knew that they had sex because of the clothes thrown around the room. But also because of the expressions on both of their sleeping forms.

Piper knew that Leo didn't do anything wrong. He didn't betray her back in 1968; Piper wasn't even alive than. So she didn't blame Leo for banging another woman.

But to have the woman be Paige; her very own sister. That hurt. Paige should have known better. Matter of fact Paige **DID** know better. Than how in hell did she end up in bed with Leo!

But the anger Piper felt for her sister died down very quickly as she watched Paige's face as she nestled deeper into Leo's side. Leo was Paige's comforter; always had been. Piper just didn't  
realize that Paige was "in" love with Leo.

Piper knew that Paige was in for a world of hurt break once Paige returned to the present day

**END PART ONE**


	2. The Talk

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Leo said quickly as his orb out of the kitchen. He had to find Paige. He had to explain what went on back in 1968. He had to break her heart.

He orbed into her bedroom. "Paige." He looked around and saw that her bedroom was empty. He smelt her perfume so he knew that she _had_ just left the room. He closed his eyes as the smell took him back to 1968.

_FLASHBACK_

_Leo looked away from the peace sign that he had just orbed. He sensed that someone needed him. He looked around the Halliwell living room and saw that MOST of his charges were in the room along side him. He knew that NONE of them needed his existence. He tried to sense his other charges out in the world, but felt that they DIDN'T need him eighter. _

_Leo saw Penny Halliwell walking down the stairs with another younger woman right at her heel. This woman had pale white skin and the most beautiful red hair; dyed; Leo knew. But still beautiful. Leo felt heat as he allowed the peace sign to die out. He didn't hear his fellow white lighters complain he just moved towards the staircase; towards the young woman._

"_Who is this beautiful creature?" Leo smiled looking just at the woman; not even nodding to Penny._

"_Her name is Paige." Penny said. "She's new. She just got here."_

"_Hello Paige; my name is Star shine." Leo said moving a little closer. _

"_Star shine." Paige's eyes rose. "You don't look like a star shine."_

"_My name is Leo. Leo Wyatt." Leo said with a smile. "Star shine is just a nickname."_

"_It doesn't fit you, Leo." Paige softly said._

"_Oh Alan, there you are." Penny waved to her husband._

_Alan walked over to join the little group. "Hello, Penny. Who's this?" He nodded over to Paige._

_Paige tore her eyes off of Leo and focused on Alan. "Gran … I mean Alan." She shook her head._

"_Alan, this is Paige. Paige this is my husband Alan." Penny said not noticing Paige's slip of the tongue._

"_Pleased to meet you Paige." Alan shook hands with Paige. "You remind me so much of my sister. You have the same eyes, facial plain."_

"_I could be well your granddaughter." Paige laughed a little uneasy. _

"_I admit you could be related to me. But I'm much too young to be even thought of as a grandfather." Alan laughed. "My daughter; Patty is only twelve."_

"_Oh is mo … I mean Patty here?" Paige looked eagerly around._

"_No I just dropped Patty, off at my sister's." Alan said leaning into Penny's arm which was around his back. _

"_Oh." Paige looked disappointed. _

"_So what powers do you have Paige?" Penny asked._

_Paige blinked. She knew that her active powers won't work in the past so she quickly spoke without thinking. "I can orb."_

_Penny raised her eye brows at this. She only thought White lighters could orb. She figured that Paige was a white lighter and not a witch. "Hey everyone; watch Paige orb." She called out to the white lighters and witches gathered in the family room._

_With a slight blush Paige stepped away from her grandparents and Leo and closed her eyes to orb. She opened them to see the surprised and doubtful looks staring at her. **Oops my powers don't work here; remember Paige. ** "Sorry guys; guess I'm still learning my power. I'm new to this still."_

_Leo stepped up to Paige. "I could teach you how to orb." He winked. "If you want I can give you a private orbing lesson up stairs." _

_Paige swallowed as she felt Leo's breath on her neck. She nodded and took Leo's hand and followed him up the stairs._

_END FLASHBACK_

Paige orbed into Richard's bedroom. She quickly grabbed her suitcase from the closet and began to quickly pack.

Richard walked in and saw what Paige was doing. "What the hell are you doing Paige? Where the hell are you going?" He walked over and put his hand on Paige's to stop her from packing more of her clothes.

"I have to leave Richard. I can't stay here with you. I'm sorry but I don't love you." Paige looked into Richard's eyes.

"Love will come in time." Richard softly said as he sat down on the bed next to the suitcase. "You have only been living here for a month, Paige, that's not enough time to know if you are in love or not."

"I know that you and I aren't meant to be together Richard, not now not ever." Paige took her hand out of Richard's grasp and continued to pack. "I'm sorry Richard, but I don't want to waist your time. I don't want to hurt you more in the future, than I all ready am doing."

Richard watched as Paige finished packing and orbed out of his life. He knew that Paige spoke the truth but it still hurt. He knew that it would take a long time to get over Paige Matthews.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Paige orbed into her bedroom and almost screamed in fright at the sight of Leo sitting on the end of her bed. "You shouldn't be here Leo." She placed the suitcase next to her closet door.

"We have to talk, alone. Now. This can't wait." Leo softly said.

"Why do we have to talk, Leo, what happened in '68 was a mistake. I get that. "Paige walked over to the couch that was situated next to the bed and sat down in it. She knew her legs couldn't hold her any longer. "I broke up with Richard."

"I'm sorry." Leo said.

"I'm not in love with him. I didn't want to lead him on, in case he felt more for me than I did for him." Paige said rambling. "Have you told Piper?" She suddenly asked.

Leo shook his head.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"She doesn't have to know." Leo replied.

"You sleep with another woman, **her** sister never less and you calmly sit here and tell me that _she doesn't have to know_!" Paige looked incredible at Leo.

"What happened between us was in the past." Leo said.

"Your past. Not mine." Paige shook her head.

"1968 _is_ your past also Paige." Leo said moving over to sit closer to Paige.

"What happened between us _just_ happened _today_. Time travel or no." Paige almost screamed. But she remembered that the others were downstairs.

"Do you want Piper to know?" Leo asked looking Paige straight in the eye.

"Of course not." Paige said. "Piper won't know. At least not by me."

"Nor me." Leo said. "Paige we need to talk."

Paige shook her head. "No Leo. We _don't _need to talk. You and Piper are soul mates. I get that. You share a child together. What _we_ did in 1968 was a mistake.

You may not have _known_ Piper back in 1968, how could you Piper wasn't _even_ born yet. But I, Paige Matthews, who time traveled back from 2004 _knew_ Piper and you. I knew that Piper and you were soul mates. _But_ that didn't stop me from sleeping with you.

I was caught up in the free loving area of the '60's. Although I had _just_ arrived."

Leo got off the bed and knelt down at her feet. He took Paige's hands into his and looked deeply into Paige's eyes. "Paige, when I said I loved you back than, I meant it. I still do. But the deep love that I had for you back than, turned into the love that I have _always_ felt for you. Brotherly, comforter, protector.

I'm sorry Paige for the actions that I took back in '68 I never wanted to hurt you. If I knew who you were back than; than I would _never_ have slept with you."

"I know Leo." Paige whispered. She closed her eyes and than opened them once again. She removed Leo's hands from her hands and stood to her feet. "Why don't you go visit with Wyatt. I know you don't get much time here any longer."

Leo stood to his feet. "I'm sorry Paige." He whispered as he orbed out of the bedroom.

Paige finally allowed the tears to fall.

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

**END PART TWO**


	3. Agreeing to Keep Silent

"Piper, may I speak to you please. _Alone_." Phoebe asked as Leo's orbed lights faded out.

"We have a guest." Piper said.

"Grams will understand. Right Grams?" Phoebe turned to face Penny.

Penny nodded. "Go girls. I want to visit with Wyatt and Chris before I have to leave." She smiled as she took Wyatt from Piper's arms. "I don't get to spend enough time with my great - grandson as it is."

"Thanks Grams." Phoebe grabbed Piper's right arm and led her sister to the dining room.

"What was that _all_ about?" Chris asked.

"Noting great - grandson of mine." Penny said walking to the kitchen table with Wyatt in her arms. She very well knew what it was about. She knew what happened between Leo and Paige back in 1968; how could she not miss the look in Paige's eyes as Paige left the bedroom.

"What did you call me?" Chris asked in a shocked voice as he stared over at Penny.

"I know who you truly are Christopher Perry Halliwell." Penny clicked her tongue on top of the roof of her mouth. "You really did a number now didn't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Chris walked with shaky legs over to the table and sat in the chair closets to Penny.

"Breaking your parents up _before_ you are convieced." Penny laughed gently.

ﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋﻋ

"Why did you pull me away from Grams?" Piper demanded as soon as the two Halliwell sisters were alone.

"You know _why_." Phoebe shook her head. "What the hell are we going to do?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Piper heart stopped for a spilt second at the scene that be held her eyes after the room came totally into forces. There was her baby sister in bed with her husband. Ok ex – husband. Paige was in bed with Leo and they were both naked._

_Piper wanted to start screaming and kicking and hitting BOTH Paige and Leo. But not only did she remember that the year was 1968; she noticed that Leo looked different than he did in 2004. He had long and dirty blond hair. She noticed how peaceful and happy Leo looked in his sleep as he held Paige close to him._

_Ok so she wasn't going to kill Leo. How could she; when Leo didn't even know who she was in 1968. For crying out loud Piper wasn't even alive yet. _

_But Paige sure in hell was. Paige shouldn't be in bed with Leo. She shouldn't have made love to Leo. Piper wanted to storm over to Paige's side of the bed and yank her sister out of the bed and beat her sister up till Paige begged for mercy. Mercy that Piper would not give._

_Piper stared longer at her sister's face and saw an expression on the sleeping form of Paige Matthews that she never had seen before. Peace. Total and utterly Peace. And love. _

_Paige is 'in' love with Leo. Why hadn't Piper figured that out a long time ago? Sure she knew to Paige; Leo was her comforter, her savior, her protector. But Piper never dreamed that Paige was 'in' love with Leo._

_Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm and led her younger sister quickly and quietly from the bedroom._

_END FLASHBACK_

"We do nothing." Piper said forcefully. "_Nothing_."

"But Piper." Phoebe shook her head.

"We don't say or do anything to let Paige and Leo know that we know that they had slept together back 1968. It's in the past." Piper hissed.

"Not too distant of a past." Phoebe murmured shaking her head.

"It's in the past. The past stays in the past." Piper said.

"Not always." Phoebe quipped.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Promise me Phoebe."

"I promise." Phoebe said holding her pinky up.

The two Halliwell sisters linked pinkies.

€€€€€€€€

**END PART THREE**


	4. Silent Heartbreak

Paige pulled her knees more tightly against her stomach. She stared at the couch as her mind went back to just a few hours ago in this very room, back in 1968.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I love you Paige." Leo moaned as he came deep into this amazing and beautiful woman who was lying on top of him._

_At Leo's declaration Paige came hard. Every time Leo moaned that he loved her, Paige came **four** multiple times. Paige finally rolled off of Leo and moved to snuggle at his right side. She rested her head on his chest._

"_Stay with me for always." Leo said tracing his finger slowly down her check._

"_I wish I could." Paige closed her eyes as Leo's finger sent chills down her back._

"_Then do." Leo stated._

_Paige opened her eyes. "How can I? I'm not your charge." Paige's face became pink._

"_I could ask the Elders to allow you to be." Leo bent his head to kiss Paige on the lips. "I want you by my side always. I love you Paige."_

"_In the morning we'll talk more about this." Paige said noticing the sleepiness in Leo's eyes. "Close your eyes."_

"_I don't want this night to end. I want to stay awake." Leo murmured._

"_Hush, I'll be here in the morning." Paige leaned forward and gently kissed Leo. She pulled away and saw that Leo was fast asleep._

_Paige carefully removed herself from the bed and quickly got dressed. She walked to the door and turned around to look at the sleeping Leo one last time. "I love you Leo. Always will." She softly said before turning back around and leaving the room._

_END FLASHBACK_

"What am I going to do? How do I shut off my heart? How do I stop loving Leo?" Paige whispered as another wave of hot and salty tears ran down her checks.

_Tap tap tap tap_

Paige quickly sat up and banged her head against her head board. "Shit." She hissed loudly. The tears fell faster as the physical head pain joined her heart ache.

The door opened and Grams came in. She closed the door and rushed to her youngest granddaughter's side. "Oh Paige, darling where does it hurt?"

Paige pointed to the spot on her head that got smacked.

"Here let ol' grams take care of that." Grams said as she leaned forward and gently kissed Paige's head.

"Thanks Grams. It feels better all ready." Paige sniffed as she finally got a hold of her tears.

"I wish I could have raised your along with your sisters." Grams said pulling away.

"I understand why you couldn't Grams." Paige leaned back against the head board.

Penny leaned over and picked up the box of Kleenex that Paige had recently brought. "Here dear, wipe that cute but very red nose of yours." She handed the Kleenex over to Paige.

Paige took the Kleenex and blew a loud honky blow. Her checks blushed even pinker as she pulled the used Kleenex away.

Penny just handed another Kleenex over. "One more blow dear."

Paige blew a smaller wisp of a blow before pulling the Kleenex from her nose. "Sorry about that Gram."

Penny threw the used up tissue into the wicker waste basket next to the night stand and closest to the bed. "That's what grandmother's are for. Even _dead_ ones." Grams grinned slightly and her eyes twinkled.

"I wish you were still alive. Than I could come to you whenever I had a problem and I just need the comfort of my grams." Paige murmured as her eyes closed.

"I'm here now." Penny laid a hand on Paige's right hand, which was lying on the bed that was closest to the couch which was next to the window.

Paige opened her eyes. "I'm fine." She lied as she tried to smile. She knew she failed; but she couldn't tell Grams what was hurting her. She couldn't bear it when Grams would hate her.

"Liar." Penny said not taking her eyes off of Paige's face. "I'm not leaving here _until_ you confide in me, Paige."

"I – I can't Grams." Paige closed her eyes to block Gram's penetrating gaze.

"Star shine, didn't fit Leo at all." Penny said.

Paige opened her eyes shocked at what Grams had said.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Star shine." Paige's eyes rose. "You don't look like a star shine."_

"_My name is Leo. Leo Wyatt." Leo said with a smile. "Star shine is just a nickname."_

"_It doesn't fit you, Leo." Paige softly said._

_(Second part of conversion)_

"_So what powers do you have, Paige?" Penny asked._

_Paige blinked she knew that her active powers won't work in the past so she quickly spoke without thinking. "I can orb."_

_Penny raised her eyebrows at this. She only thought White lighters could orb. She figured Paige was a white lighter and not a witch. "Hey everyone; watch Paige orb." She called out to the other white lighters and witches gathered in the family room._

_With a blush Paige stepped away from her grandparents and Leo, and closed her eyes to orb. She opened them to see the surprised and doubtful looks staring at her. **Oops my powers don't work here; remember Paige**. "Sorry guys, guess I'm still learning my power. I'm new to this still."_

_Leo stepped up to Paige. "I could teach you how to orb." He winked. "If you want I can give you a private orbing lesson up stairs."_

_Paige swallowed as she felt Leo's breath on her neck. She nodded and took Leo's hand and followed him up the stairs._

"_Looks like Star shine, aww… Leo has found his mate." Alan said smiling as he watched Leo and Paige walk up the stairs._

"_I hope so. I love Leo like the son I never had, and I know I just met Paige a few hours ago, I feel such closeness with her. It's like Paige is …" Penny walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist._

"_Family." Alan finished his wife._

"_Weird isn't it?" Penny asked as they walked towards the dinning room to grab some food._

"_Since meeting you Penny nothing is weird." Alan said with a smile._

_(Hours pass)_

_Penny walked out of the master bedroom and stopped short. She saw Paige exist Patty's bedroom with such sadness on her face; that Penny's heart went out to her._

_Before Penny could speak, Paige went towards the stairs that led to the attic. Penny decided to follow to see if she could help Paige with her troubles._

_END FLASHBACK_

"How do you know about Leo and me?" Paige asked reading Gram's correctly.

"I saw you leave Patty's bedroom." Penny said.

"This was mom's bedroom." Paige whispered.

Penny nodded and smiled. "I'm surprised Piper and Phoebe never told you."

"I always thought it belonged to Piper until she married Leo and than Pure took it." Paige shrugged.

"Why didn't it look like a little girls room than?" Paige asked.

"Patty was seventeen in 1968 dear." Penny smiled as she thought of her daughter at 17.

"Than why wasn't she at the party?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Alan and I didn't want Patty around that much magic. _She_ wasn't ready yet." Penny said.

"OMG, I committed adultery in _my_ mother's bedroom. On her bed." Paige pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Technicality you _didn't_ commit adultery. One Piper and Leo _are_ divorced. Second Piper didn't even exist in 1968." Grams placed her right hand on top of Paige's knees.

"That's _not_ a good excuse Grams. I _knew_ Piper existed in 2004. I _knew_ Leo and Piper are soul mates." Paige shook her head.

"I took advantage of Leo. I saw my chance to finally bang him, and I took it." Paige cried.

"You just wanted love, darling, and when Leo offered it, you _allowed_ yourself to take his love." Penny said pulling Paige to her. "Nothing wrong with that."

"But I had _no_ right to take it." Paige felt the salty tears ran tracks down her checks, she tasted as a few tears ran into her mouth.

Penny held her youngest granddaughter as Paige finally broke down.

Paige finally pulled away after it felt like days that she had sought comfort in her grandmother's arms. But it was only two hours.

"What am I going to do now Grams?" Paige reached over to the box of Kleenex and pulled a few out of the box. "I have to find some place to live."

"Why?" Penny raised her eyebrows.

"Obviously I can't _continue_ on living at the manor." Paige said.

"The manor is your home. Your _heritage_. I willed it to _you_ also." Grams said.

"What?" Paige looked surprised.

"Haven't you read my letter?" Penny asked.

"What letter?" Paige asked.

Penny sighed deeply. "Obviously you girls haven't found my safe deposit box key." She shook her head. "Almost three years …. No wonder."

"Grams." Paige started to speak.

Penny stood up to her feet. "I'll be right back, dear."

Paige watched as Grams left the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and lay back down in the position she was in before Grams came.

**(IN THE ATTIC)**

"Leo, I need you to get my safe deposit box." Penny handed the key to Leo.

Leo nodded and orbed.

"You had safe deposit box grams?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Grams said.

"Why didn't we know about it?" Piper asked.

"Why didn't you look for a key?" Grams fired back.

Before the Halliwell sister could speak Leo orbed back in.

"Here's the letter." Leo handed the thick envelope to Grams.

Phoebe and Piper saw '**PAIGE**' written in Grams writing.

"Thank you, Leo." Grams smiled. She turned to her two granddaughters. "I had willed a fourth owner ship of the manor to Paige.

The legal and binding will is in this envelope." Grams said holding the envelope up to her lips. She kissed it gently before lowering to her side. "Also there are letters from Patty and I dated until our deaths.

"We should have looked for a key." Piper softly said as she felt tears run down her checks.

"Why didn't the lawyer tell us about the will?" Phoebe asked.

"He was under the impression that the will he read was the legal and binding will." Grams stated.

"At my death, Paige wasn't to be found." Penny continued. "Patty promised Sam, that Paige would have a life without magic."

"Than Prue was killed." Leo softly said.

"I need to get back down to Paige." Grams said. "Girls, Paige is planning on moving out of the manor."

"What." Piper cried out.

"No." Phoebe cried out at the same time.

Leo frowned at this news. He knew he was the reason.

"You can't _allow_ Paige to leave the manor. It's not safe." Grams looked intently in both of her granddaughter's eyes.

"Don't you worry Grams. Paige isn't going _any where_." Piper firmly said wrapping her arms around her chest.

Grams left the attic on that note.

**(PAIGE'S ROOM)**

Paige couldn't stay in the room any longer. Not the room that she had committed adultery in. _Piper's room. Patty's room._ Paige couldn't handle it any longer and she orbed as her sobs became vocal.

"Paige!" Penny gasped as she opened the door to witness Paige's orbing out. She heard Paige's sob.

"Where did Paige go?" Chris asked from behind Penny.

"I don't know." Penny turned around. "She's not on the bridge." She opened her mouth. "Piper! Phoebe!" she called up to the attic.

Piper and Phoebe rushed down the stairs to the level of the bedrooms.

"Paige is gone." Penny said.

"She'll be back." Phoebe said.

Penny shook her head. "Not by choice. Call Sam. Paige needs her father right now"

Piper and Phoebe go up to the attic.

Penny walked over to Paige's bed and placed the thick envelope on Paige's pillow. "Come home, Paige."

Penny gently closed Paige's door and walked up the stairs to the attic with Chris at her side.

**(ATTIC)**

"How can we call Sam?" Paige is the only one who can sense him." Piper turned to Leo.

"Call out to him and tell him that Paige needs him. Sam will find Paige and go to her." Leo replied.

Piper nodded. "She looked up there. "**SAM! "**She shouted. **"FIND PAIGE. SHE NEEDS YOU!"**

"I have to go now." Penny said walking into the attic. "Tell Paige, that I love her and I'll always be a summon away." She hugged her two granddaughters.

"Bye Grams." Piper and Phoebe said together.

"Blessed be." Grams became transparent once again and disappeared.

"I hope Paige comes home soon." Phoebe said picking Wyatt up from his play pen.

Both Piper and Leo remain silent. They avoided one another eyes.

￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Author's Note: I wanted a chapters of mostly Paige and Grams. They hardly had "moments" on the show.**_


	5. Life Endangerment

_A week and two days had passed since Paige orbed sobbing out of her bedroom._

"Paige …." Sam softly said so not to startle his daughter. "Why won't you tell me what is troubling you?"

"You'll just end up hating me." Paige sat up in the bed.

"I will _never_ hate you. How can I? You are my daughter, my flesh and blood." Sam leaned forward and gently brushed a stray hair out of Paige's eyes. He wanted to gather her in his arms, but he knew she wasn't ready for that.

Sam had found Paige on a remote beach off the cost of Costa Rico a little under two weeks ago. When he had gotten no response from his daughter, Sam had orbed them to where Sam and Patty had conceived Paige.

"After you hear how I betrayed Piper, than you'll hate me and wish I was never born. As I do right now." Tears ran down Paige's checks.

"No matter what you _did_ or _will do_, you would never make me _hate_ you." Sam said.

**(AT THE MANOR)**

_Come home Paige._ Piper sat on the couch next to the bed and stared at the thick envelope that Grams had laid on Paige's pillow before Grams went back up there.

"I'm pretty shocked that no demon has attacked." Phoebe said from where she stood leaning against the open door. "I mean we are _weaken_ without the _power of the three_. Now is the time to attack."

"The demons know by now that _the power of three_ is never broken. We would always come together when needed." Piper firmly said. _I pray._

"Why hasn't Paige return by now?" Fresh tears came up to blur Phoebe's eyes.

"Do we even _have_ to ask that question?" Piper shook her head. "Paige is feeling self loath for her actions back in 1968. Although she and Leo would never tell us; Paige has to fight her inner demons."

"Honestly I don't think Paige will come home ever again. At least not willing." Phoebe stood her straight and left Paige's room.

_Sam you have to convince Paige to come home. Or come and get Phoebe and me._ Piper leaned forward and placed her head in her hands which were on her thighs.

**(IN THE ATTIC)**

"We have to get mom and ad to knock the boots, otherwise I ceased to exist." Chris said as Phoebe walked into the attic.

"First off young man, ewww. Second off _you_ of all people should never say that sentence_ ever_. Third off you are the one who messed up your own _conceive_." Phoebe shook her right finger at her future nephew, who has yet to be conceived.

"Phoebe, I did the math; I wash conceived during this week in 2004. If mom and dad don't kno …" Chris read Phoebe's look correct. "Sleep together, than I ceased to exist."

Phoebe sat down on the old couch that had been placed in the Halliwell manor's attic who knows how long ago. "Only in this family …" Phoebe murmured.

"Look, I know the timing is bad. What with Paige MIA. But I need to exist. Not only here in _my_ past but I need to know if I _changed_ the future and saved Wyatt." Chris wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Look why don't we tell Piper and Leo the truth." Phoebe said.

Chris eyes bugged out.

"Ya, you're right. What can we say _Awww… Piper and Leo the funny thing is that Chris is your son from the future. Ummmm ….. He had to make Leo become an Elder so Chris could stay close to us and the Book of Shadows. Well the thing is that you two need to get down to business so Chris can be conceived before the week is out. No pressure you two. No pressure at all._" Phoebe shook her head.

"We just have to get them alone together in a romantic setting and allow the passion to flow." Chris said.

"Leo's an Elder now; he can't be a husband to Piper any longer." Phoebe frowned.

"So." Chris stuck his chin out.

**(UP THERE)**

"You need to go to Sam and get him to get Paige back to her sisters." Leo sat next to Patty on a bench just outside of the main corridor.

"Mom told me about Paige orbing out. _ Before_ reading out letters." Patty slightly frowned into Leo's face.

"I take it than Penny also told you about 1968?" Leo sighed.

"I was watching over Paige when she was talking to mom. I watched as Paige orbed out. I saw where she went to. I watched as Sam went to get our daughter and take her where it is safe." Patty said with a hard note in her voice.

"Where is Paige? I can't sense her." Leo said.

"Why should you be able to sense Paige? She is no longer your charge." Patty said.

"I don't trust Chris. So Piper and her sisters are still my charges." Leo said tightly.

"Chris is not the enemy, Leo. He _never_ was." Patty shook her head. "He only wants to save Wyatt and make the future peaceful."

"Why isn't he telling me _everything_ than." Leo almost shouted in frustration.

"You will know when the time is right. And I will only go to Paige when the time is right." Patty firmly said as she stood to her feet.

"Why can't I sense Paige? I still sense Piper and Phoebe." Leo looked up into Patty's stern face.

"I asked the Elders to block Paige from everyone except Sam, myself, mom and of course her sisters." Patty replied.

"But the girls can't sense Paige. They can't get _any_ connection off of Paige." Leo said frustrated.

"Paige blocked her sister's access to her. She doesn't think that she _deserves _their love anymore." Patty said softly.

"Paige didn't do anything _wrong_!" Leo jumped to his feet. "I was afraid of this happening. I have to fine Paige, I have to bring her home."

"It's not your place, Leo." Patty said finally turning around and walked away.

**(THE COVE)**

Waves broke against the jetty. The rocks around the cave got more soaked every second than before. The water went back and more waves replaced the last wave that hit moments before.

Paige didn't blink. She just stared out in front of her. She didn't see the waves that were rushing to her. She didn't feel when the water hit her full on. She didn't feel herself being knocked off the wet and slimly rock; into the ocean. She didn't feel when her oxygen was cut off.

Hands suddenly grabbed Paige's waist and she suddenly disappeared.

Sam placed his daughter on the beach and quickly began CPR on her. "One …. Two …. Three … Four …. Five …." Sam leaned down and breathed into Paige's mouth.

"One …. Two …. Three … Four …. Five …." Sam leaned down once again and breathed into his daughter's mouth.

Sam watched Paige's chest. It didn't rise and fall on its own. He placed his hands on her chest. "One …. Two …. Three …. Four ….. Five ….." Sam leaned down and breathed into Paige.

"Come on Paige, work with me here baby. Come on." Sam cried as yet again he watched Paige's chest for the natural rise and fall.

"You can't have her. You hear that." Sam shouted as he placed his hands back on Paige's chest. "One …. Two …. Three …… Four …… Five …."

Sam leaned forward and breathed into Paige's mouth. He leaned back quickly as Paige began to choke. He quickly turned Paige onto her side to allow the water and vomit to exist her mouth.

"You did good, Sam." Patty said as she appeared at Sam's side.

"I couldn't lose her also." Sam didn't take his eyes off of his coughing daughter.

"Paige." Patty softly said after Paige stopped gagging and was just still.

Paige rolled back on her back. "M – mom." She chocked out. Tears rolled down her checks.

Sam lifted Paige up and allowed her back to lean into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. His tears fell onto his daughter's all ready soaked brunette hair.

"I love you Paige." Patty softly said brushing Paige's wet hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"How can you?" Paige wept.

"How can I not?" Patty questioned back.

"I betrayed Piper. I hurt your daughter." Paige cried even harder.

"You are _my_ daughter! Nothing will ever change that." Patty lifted Paige's chin so Patty could look in her youngest daughter's eyes.

"How can you love me when you _know_ what I had done?" Paige knew that her mother knew everything that happened in 1968.

Sam held his daughter tighter as her body whacked with unshed sobs. He still had no clue what had happened to cause Paige to be in this state.

"My love for you will never die, Paige." Patty softly said as she leaned forward so that her forehead touched Paige's.

**(THE MANOR)**

Phoebe held Piper even closer as both Halliwell sisters felt such pain. Pain that neither had felt, not even when Prue died.

The two Halliwell sisters knew that the pain they felt was Paige's pain. They had felt nothing from Paige in one week and four days and when they finally feel their baby ½ sister again it was her deep and overwhelming pain.

Piper didn't' know how much more she could handle. She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted all feelings to go away. She didn't want to feel anything ever again.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed throughout the manor.

**(THE BEACH)**

Patty wrapped her arms around Sam's back and pulled Paige even closer as Paige's screams echoed down the deserted beach.

_Four hours pass_.

Paige blinked as her eyes focused on her mother and father's faces. "M-mom? D-dad?"

"Paige." Sam whispered.

"Hello darling. Welcome back." Patty gently brushed a stray dry hair from Paige's eyes.

"Where am I?" Where are Piper and Phoebe? Where's Wyatt? Where's the manor? What do you mean welcome back?" Paige questions fired rapidly as he eyes took in the ocean behind her parents.

"Your sisters and Wyatt are back at the manor." Patty said.

"Where the hell am I?" Paige asked.

"On a beach." Sam said.

"I know I'm on a bloody beach dad." Paige snorted through her nose. "Why did you say welcome back when I'm not home?" She asked back in her normal voice.

"You were comatose for one week and four days." Sam said. "You orbed yourself out on the rocks below the cave. You allowed the waves to sweep you under." Sam voice began to chock.

"If I hadn't orbed to you and got you on the beach, you would have died." Tears fell down Sam's checks.

Paige blinked. "Why didn't you let me die? I wanted to be free." Tears ran her checks.

"It wasn't your time Paige." Patty said.

"Why not?" Paige asked. She shook her head. "You know what I did to Piper."

"In time you will come to see." Patty said. "It's time you return to your sisters."

Paige nodded.

"I love you Paige." With one last kiss Patty disappeared.

"I love you mom." Paige whispered. She closed her eyes as she felt Sam's arm around her.

**(THE MANOR)**

Blue and white sparkles lighted up the living room.

Piper and Phoebe held bated breath. They silently prayed that when the sparkles formed into a person it would be the person they thought they would never set eyes on again.

The sparkles at last formed into …. not one person but two.

"Paige." Piper and Phoebe cried out as they rushed over to their baby ½ sister.

Sam stepped aside as the two Halliwell sisters wrapped his daughter into a three person bear hug.

"Never leave us again." Phoebe cried.

"Welcome home." Piper cried at the same time.

Paige held her sisters to her and felt their overwhelming love. She blinked as tears ran down her checks.

_Two hours pass_.

Piper and Phoebe finally released themselves from Paige after a two hour solid bear hug and tears.

"I'll keep in touch." Sam said from where he still stood.

"Thanks dad." Paige chocked going to stand in front of her father.

"I love you Paige. And I always will." Sam pulled his daughter to him and hugged her.

"I love you dad." Paige said her face against his neck.

Sam finally released his daughter and orbed out.

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

**_Author's Note: I know I didn't go into a lot of details. With Phoebe and Chris in the attic or on the beach getting Sam to know what happened in 1968. But don't worry in future chapters I'm going to do flashbacks and I'll have the entire conversions in them._**

_**I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Because it would take the focus off of the story. Sides I love doing flashbacks and I knew if I just repeated what I had all ready written than you my readers would get bored and perhaps stop reading this story. I don't want that to happen.**_


	6. Night of Passion

**CHAPTER SIX**

**NIGHT OF PASSION**

"Let me get this straight …. " Paige pointed a long finger over at Chris, whom was sitting next to her at the kitchen table. "You are Wyatt's younger brother . My _second_ born nephew."

Chris silently nodded.

"You have traveled back in time to spilt your parents up _before_ your conception." Paige had lowered her finger as she was speaking.

Chris once again silently nodded.

"How long have you known what our nephew had been up to?" Paige turned an up turn right eyebrow raised look over at Phoebe, who was sitting next to Chris and across from her.

"Only two weeks." Phoebe raised her hands up in defense.

"We need to get Piper and Leo to sleep together no later than Friday, otherwise I ceased to exist!" Chris burst out.

"That's mom and dad to you young man." Paige shot an angry look at Chris.

"Yes ma'm." Chris meekly said.

Phoebe eyebrows raised at how Chris responded to Paige. _Wonder what kind of real ship they have in the future? Chris and I seem to be very friend to friend; but it seems like Paige has more authority over Chris._

"We need to get mom and dad to consummate in _two days_ otherwise I cease to exist. Than my coming back in time will be for nothing. Wyatt will not be safe." Chris said.

"You should have thought of that _before _you spilt your parents up." Paige shot back in anger.

"I admit I was rash." Chris shook his head. "I didn't realize that I was conceived in 2004 when I made dad an Elder."

"Why did you make Leo an Elder?" Paige demanded folding her arms across her chest.

"I needed dad out of the way; so I could be close to Wyatt, the _Book of Shadows_ and the _Charmed Ones_. I needed the _Power of Three_ if I had any hope of saving Wyatt from turning evil."

"Why didn't you just tell us who you were when you first arrived? Piper and Leo would have understood and allowed you to stay at the manor." Paige said.

Chris stubbornly folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Leo would have forced be me back to my present. They wouldn't have believed me if I told them that their precious Wyatt is the Source of all evil!"

"You don't know that." Phoebe gently said.

Chris shook his head. "What's done is done. There is no changing it."

"You could time travel _back_ to the moment you first arrived." Paige snorted.

"Actually, Aunt Paige, I could do that. But I won't." Chris unfolded his arms and placed his hands on the kitchen table.

"Why the hell not!" Paige demanded.

"One it would ruin the progress that I had all ready achieved. Two I just don't wanna." Chris said.

"You don't wanna." Paige mimicked Chris's whinny tone at the last sentence.

Chris couldn't' help but laugh. His laughter broke the tension in the room. Phoebe and Paige's laughter joined his.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen with Wyatt on her right hip.

Chris suddenly stopped laughing. "I best get to work on finding the next demon to vanquish." He suddenly orbed out of the kitchen.

"What's that all about?" Piper looked shocked as Chris's orbs finished sparkling.

"You know Chris." Phoebe waved fliply.

Paige face went back to the passive look that she had worn whenever she was in close proximate of Piper.

Piper sighed as she watched Paige shut down in front of her. It had been a solid day since Paige had returned to the manor. Paige was herself around Phoebe, but Piper got the shut down version.

"Take care of Wyatt for me Paige; I need to go to the grocery store. It will be easier and quicker without Wyatt." Piper placed Wyatt in Paige's lap.

Piper grabbed her purse and left the manor through the back door from the laundry room.

"You can come back down Chris." Phoebe looked up at the ceiling towards where the attic was located.

Orbs sparkled and Chris orbed in. "So what's the plan?"

Wyatt snuggled closer top Paige and watched contently his Aunt Phoebe and his new friend, Chris Perry.

"What do you mean 'what's the plan?' young man?" Paige asked.

"How do we get mom and dad to get their mojo working so I'm conceived?" Chris folded his arms across his chest.

"Ewww …. What did I tell you Chris?" Phoebe rapped her right hand against Chris's left shoulder.

"I'm the last person to say that sentence where Piper and Leo are concerned." Chris rolled his eyes.

Phoebe blew air out of her nose sharply.

"How about we trap them in their bedroom. Just put a chair at the door and nail the window shut." Paige spoke up.

"No can do. All Leo has to do is orb them out of there." Chris shook his head.

"Not if we come up with a counter active spell so Leo _can't _orb." Paige replied.

"That takes too long." Phoebe shook her head.

"No. I all ready know the spell." Paige said.

"Oh and why pre tale do you know a counter active spell to prevent orbing missy?" Phoebe gently demanded as she raised her right eyebrow.

"After my first dark lighter attack I wanted to know if there may be a spell so I may be able to trap a dark lighter form orbing away." Paige replied.

"Than why haven't you put the spell to use than?" Phoebe asked.

"I plain forgot about it is all." Paige stood to0 her feet shifting the now sleeping Wyatt onto her left side so his little head could rest on her left shoulder.

"_Really_." Phoebe said now raising both of her eyebrows.

"What?" Paige voice rose.

"Paige, just tell the truth." Phoebe clicked her tongue.

"That is the truth." Paige said. "Look all we have to do is get Leo and Piper into the bedroom and wham and bam we trap them." She walked from the kitchen with Wyatt on her shoulder.

"Wham and bam." Chris slapped his hands together and orbed back up stairs.

** FRIDAY AT THE MANOR **

"Ok, I got Wyatt in his playpen, which is in my room." Paige said as she walked into Piper's bedroom with a tray of champagne in a bucket of ice and two tall thin champagne glasses.

"Why do you get Wyatt, Paige?" Phoebe swung around to face her baby ½ sister with rose petals in her hands. "I wanted Wyatt in my room tonight."

"Hey watch it. We don't want bruised crushed petals. That would just spoil the mood." Paige quickly said eyes wide as she stared wide eyed at her older sister's hands.

"Don't go changing the subject Paige Matthews." Phoebe eased her gripe on the petals and turned and quickly finished tossing them all over the bed spread.

"And what is the subject?" Paige placed the tray on the little table which was next to the couch. She turned back around and folded her arms across her chest.

"Wyatt, as you very well know." Phoebe folded her arms across her chest also as she turned to face her sister.

"Why should I have to explain why I want to spend quality time with my first born nephew?" Paige softly said.

"I think you should have consulted with me with whom Wyatt would be spending the night with." Phoebe frown deepened more.

"Why, I would be cast aside, as always." Paige shook her head.

"We don't cast you aside, honey." Phoebe unfolded her arms and walked to where Paige was standing. She placed a gentle hand on Paige's folded hands.

Paige quickly stepped back causing Phoebe's hand to drop. "Oh when it comes to voting, it's always Piper and you against me. I'm always out voted."

Chris sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. He very well knew where _this _ conversation was going. His aunts and mom have had about a zillion or so while he grew up. Chris actually missed it, so he didn't speak up to interrupt.

"Not always." Phoebe answered back.

"Oh no. Name one." Paige challenged.

Phoebe was silent as she scrunched her eyebrows closer together.

"Can't think of one can you? Because there is none." Paige said with a dark scowl.

Phoebe's face cleared. "The time we were five inches tall." She said happily.

Paige shook her head no.

"No." Phoebe looked crest fallen.

"When I _came _to you and Piper about the creepy house, you two shot me down. Hard." Paige's voice harden on the last word. "I had to go to Leo and get him on my side. Leo was the one who convinced you to go the house."

"At least Leo was on your side." Phoebe said.

"The only reason why Leo was on my side was because he felt sorry for me." Paige snorted.

"Honey, that's not the truth." Phoebe said stepping even closer and once again she placed her hand on Paige's hands. "He loved you than as he does now."

Paige stepped back. "Wyatt is staying in my bedroom and that's final." She turned and walked to the open door which led to the hallway. "I'll wait out side."

Phoebe's empathy power had kicked in when Paige had stepped back from her. Phoebe had felt Paige's love and hurt. Phoebe knew that Paige still wasn't over Leo.

Chris had placed the mix MP3 CD of Piper and Leo's favorite romantic songs on it. He was pleased that twelve hours of music had fit on the compact disk. He was happy that he saw fit to bring it with him when he had decided to time travel to 2004. Alone at P3 he had played it and remembered his mom. It relieved his soul during all the time when he was close to his mother but could never reveal who he truly was. He magically set the CD to start playing when Leo orbed in and not to stop till the bedroom door was free and clear.

"Hey anyone. I'm home." Piper voice called out form down stairs.

Phoebe and Chris existed from the bedroom and nodded over to Paige.

"Hey Piper. We're in your bedroom, come on up." Paige called downstairs.

Phoebe touched Chris's shoulder as they heard Piper walk up the stairs. Chris orbed out of the hallway and into Phoebe's bedroom

Paige managed to orb a spilt second before Piper's head poked out at the top stair.

Piper walked into her room expecting to see her sisters. But what she saw caught her breath. Her bedspread was covered with rose petals, a tray with a bucket of ice and champagne. Along with two tall thin champagne glasses. "What the …."

Piper turned to call her two younger sisters to explain this sight to see her bedroom door closed. She walked to the door and turned the handle. The door didn't budge. "What the hell."

Piper banged on the door. "Hey guys the door is stuck. Open it from outside."

Paige had orbed back into her place in the hallway once Piper had entered into the bedroom. She had quickly and quietly shut the door and propped the chair against the handle.

Paige closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything expect the essence if Leo. Her soul eased as she felt Leo. She felt Leo through out her body. But she suddenly felt sad because she knew that the love she felt coming off of Leo wasn't meant for her, but Piper, his true soul mate.

Piper stopped banging on the door and called out "Leo!"

Leo orbed into the bedroom. "Piper?"

"Orb me out of here. My sisters' for some reason locked me in here." Piper blew her breath out.

"Why would they do that?" Leo looked confused.

"Why do you think?" Piper flung her hands around the room.

Leo looked around the bedroom and saw the romantic setting. The romantic music suddenly hit Leo's ears. "That's our song."

"Just orb me out of here, please Leo." Piper said in a husky voice.

Leo nodded and held out his right hand for his ex – wife to take. Once Piper's hand was in his he orbed.

When the blue and white sparkling lights stopped forming Piper and Leo were shocked to see that they were still in the bedroom.

"Leo, I said orb me out." Piper shouted.

"I can't." Leo dropped Piper's hand.

"What do you mean you can't!" Piper demanded hotly folding her arms across her chest,

"I can't orb." Leo started to explain.

"Don't tell me you can't orb. We were freaking orbing." Piper broke in with an angry shout.

"Piper, calm down. Obviously I can orb." Leo said in a calmly voice. "I just can't orb out of this room, is all."

"**PHOEBE HALLIWELL! PAIGE MATTHEWS! JOKE IS OVER. NOW LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"** Piper screamed after she had rushed over to the bedroom door.

Phoebe cringed at Piper's scream.

"Boy mom's pissed." Chris said with a whistle.

Phoebe was lost in thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_Phoebe rushed over to Paige as they herd Leo orb into the bedroom. "Paige, say the spell." She said._

_Paige didn't move. She stayed where she was with her eyes closed._

_Phoebe moved so she could face her sister. What she saw broke her heart. Tears were running freely down Paige's check. She felt Paige's love for Leo and her hopeleness over what a lost cause it was. "Honey." Phoebe softly said as she placed her hand on Paige's wet right check._

_Paige's eyes opened and she stepped back so Phoebe wasn't touching her. Paige opened her mouth and said the spell then orbed into her bedroom._

"_Aww, what did Aunt Paige say? That was so not English." Chris blinked as Paige's orbs sparkles disappeared._

"_I don't know. Paige is fluent in so many languages that it could be any number of them." Phoebe watched as Paige's door gently closed._

_END FLASHBACK_

**END CHAPTER SIX**

**_Author's Note: Piper and Leo's night _of passion will be _dealt with in a later chapter. In a flashback of course._**


	7. The Truth about Chris

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT CHRIS**

Phoebe quietly removed the chair from underneath the door knob and placed the chair back in its proper place in the hallway. She turned to look at her second born nephew.

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe. Because of you and Aunt Paige, I exist." Chris said with a relieved smile.

"I think your mom and dad should at least get an honorable mention." Phoebe laughed gently and softly.

Chris couldn't keep the snort inside.

"Excuses me." Phoebe right eye brow rose.

"Nothing." Chris shook his head. "Look I need to find another demon to vanquish." With that Chris orbed up to the attic.

Phoebe walked back towards her bedroom,. She stopped outside of Paige's closed bedroom at the sound of Wyatt's' moving around. Phoebe's hand automatically went Paige's doorknob, turning it to open the door silently.

Phoebe leaned forward as she heard Paige's voice. She knew it was wrong to listen, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hey there little man. Can't sleep?" Paige walked over to the play pen where she had set up next to the couch, which was next to the window. "I can't sleep either." She bent forward and picked Wyatt up

"How about we don't sleep together." She said moving back over to the bed.

Wyatt snuggled into a comfortable position on Paige's shoulder. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his aunt's voice.

Paige carefully got back into bed and pulled the covers up to cover herself and Wyatt's back.

"I'm glad I have you all to myself tonight; Wyatt. Because tonight is the night that your mommy and daddy are creating your baby brother.

"I can't be alone when I know your mommy and daddy are consumting their love for one and another, knowing that I can never tell or show Leo my deep and undying love for him." Paige felt tears roll down her checks. She looked down and saw that Wyatt was fast asleep.

"At least I get to care for Leo's son. No one can take that from me." Paige bent forward and kissed her sleeping nephew's check.

Phoebe pulled the door close softly. With tears running down her checks Phoebe made her way to her bedroom.

_FLASHBACK_

_Phoebe held Piper even closer as both Halliwell sisters felt such pain. Pain that neither had ever felt, not even when Prue had died._

_The two Halliwell sisters knew that the pain they felt was Paige's pain. They had felt nothing from Paige in one week and four days and when they finally feel their baby ½ sister again it was deep and overwhelming pain._

_Piper didn't know how much more she could handle. She wanted all the feelings to go away. She didn't want to feel anything ever again._

_Suddenly a loud scream echoed through out the manor._

_ THAT NIGHT _

_Paige had gone to bed. Phoebe debated within herself to tell Piper that the blocking position that Paige had took to stop Phoebe from reading her had worn off._

_Phoebe shook her head. She wasn't going to tell anyone. Otherwise Paige would find more of the blocking position. Phoebe knew what she was doing was wrong, but damn it she wasn't going to lose her baby ½ sister ever again._

_END FLASHBACK_

** THE NEXT MORINING **

Paige walked out of her bedroom with Wyatt in her arms. She stopped and turned slowly around as she heard the door to Piper's room open.

"So who's bright idea was it to cast an anti orb spell surrounding my room?" Piper folded her arms and frowned as she glared at her younger sisters.

Paige opened her mouth to speak when ……

"It was my idea. Everything concerning last night was all my doing." Phoebe said.

Never taking her eyes off of Paige, Piper spoke. "Oh."

Phoebe shrugged "What can I say, but I believe in love."

Paige walked over to Piper and after kissing Wyatt's check she handed her nephew back to his mother. "I got to leave. I'll be back later. I promise." She orbed out of the hallway, and out of the manor.

Piper blinked as Wyatt orbed out of her arms. "Paige will be home sooner than she thinks."

"Good-bye." Leo said as he leaned over and kissed Piper's right check.

"Good-bye, Leo." Piper said and watched her ex-husband orb out.

Blue and white lights sparkling in the hallway once again. Paige finally finished forming with Wyatt in her arms. "Please don't use your son to lure me back to the manor." She sighed through her nose.

"I would never dream of using my son like that." Piper said.

Wyatt snuggled against Paige's neck and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. He sighed contently.

"I think _now_ is a good time to tell Piper." Phoebe nodded her head towards Piper's bedroom meaningfully.

Paige sighed. She knew that she couldn't get out at leaving the manor that day. Wyatt would just keep orbing into her arms. Paige hadn't wanted top be home when Phoebe told Piper that Chris was her and Leo's son. That Phoebe, Paige and Chris had set Piper and Leo up to sleep together.

Paige walked into the bedroom behind Phoebe and walked over and sat on the couch that was closets to the window. She kept her eyes down on Wyatt's upturned face. She couldn't bare to look at the bed. The bed that Piper and Leo had made love so they could create Chris. Paige was happy that she had come to love her future second born nephew and was happy that she had the chance to remember on holding and watching Chris grow up.

Paige smiled softly as Wyatt laughing brought his right hand up and touched her chin.

"We know that you and Leo slept together last night." Phoebe blurted out.

Piper blinked.

"Chris wouldn't still be here if you didn't get your groove on." Phoebe jigged her body.

"Come again?" Piper looked confused.

"Chris is your and Leo's son." Phoebe burst out with a grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Dangerous Time

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**DANGEROUS TIME**

"Chris is yours and Leo's son." Phoebe burst out with a grin.

"Wh – wh – wha … run that one by me again?" Piper turned her head and stared wide eyed into Phoebe's excited eyes.

"Chris Perry is actually Christopher Perry Halliwell, little brother to Wyatt, second son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. " Phoebe explained. "Second born nephew to Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Need I go on?"

"H – h – how could this happen?" Piper shook her head as she stood to her feet.

"You took health class back in high school." Phoebe looked up into her older sister's face.

Piper scrunched her nose up slightly. "I know _how_ it can happen. I meant how can it happen with Leo is an Elder!"

"Leo wasn't meant to be an Elder in 2004. " Paige softly spoke. She kept her eyes firmly locked onto Wyatt face.

"Than why is Leo an Elder than?" Piper demanded.

"Chris needed Leo out of the way so he could be close to us and the _Book of Shadows_ "Phoebe replied. "Chris didn't realize that he was conceived at this time in history. "

"Why didn't Chris just tell us who he was and why he traveled back in time, when he first arrived?" Piper shook her head.

"He's your son." Phoebe shrugged.

Before Piper could speak she saw Chris leaning against the open door frame out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and faced her grown second born son.

** ONE MONTH LATER **

"I called dad." Piper walked into the family room with Wyatt on her hip.

"How is he? Where is he?" Phoebe looked up from typing on her lap top. "Last time I talked to dad he was working out a business deal in Cleveland."

"He was back in New York. Dad will be arriving Friday night." Piper placed Wyatt in his play pen. She stood back up straight. "I need dad to talk to Chris. Perhaps Chris will open up to dad on why he hates me so much."

"Honey, Chris doesn't hate you." Phoebe patted the space next to her.

"He has closed up even more ever since I learned his is my son." Piper said after she sat down next to her younger sister.

"Chris just feels that he has a lot more pressure on him top save Wyatt, now that you know the truth about him." Phoebe said.

"I know Chris is here to protect Wyatt from the demon who turned Wyatt evil in the future." Tears came into Piper's eyes.

"Now that I know Chris is my son, I don't want him to go after demons anymore." Piper's hands shook.

"Honey, Chris is twenty two years old, an adult and able to take care of himself." Phoebe leaned back against the couch.

Piper laid a hand on her still flat stomach. "Chris is still growing inside me; He hasn't developed his features yet. He's still as small as a tadpole with a tiny perfect white spine."

Phoebe remained silent. What could she say after all? It was hard to separate the twenty two year old adult Chris from the future to the newly created Chris still in Piper's womb.

"You and Paige still have your real ship with Chris from when he first arrived here, better now that you two know that he's your nephew.

"Chris had always been more closed off with me even from the start, but now that I know he's my son, Chris has pushed me follow away."

"I don't know what to say to you, Piper." Phoebe shook her head.

"Another demon vanquished." Chris said orbing into the living room.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Aunt Paige decided to just orb to the _Book of Shadows_ to look for another demon to vanquish." Chris sat down in the chair that was close to the spot of the couch where Piper was sitting. He leaned his head back against the chair back and closed his eyes. "Man, I'm so extinguished. I could sleep for a million years and _still_ be tired."

"Now you know how we felt when you kept after us when you first came." Phoebe couldn't help but smile.

"What's Aunt Paige running from?" Chris's eyes opened and he looked with tired and red eyes over at his mother and other aunt.

"Why do you say Paige is running from something?" Phoebe softly asked.

"Whenever Aunt Paige is this single minded to vanquish the most demons in the shortest time is when she's trying to run from a deep feeling that she doesn't want to face." Chris sat straight.

"I would have said it was because the deep hurt that she had when Richard broke up with her. But seeing how _Aunt Paige _is the one to break up with Richard by the way to soon from the _original_ time frame."

"Why did Richard break up with Paige?" Phoebe asked confused.

"I can't tell you." Chris shook his head. "It will destroy Richard, if I tell too soon."

Paige orbed into the living room. "I fond another demon, Chris. Time to go." She orbed quickly out.

Chris sighed deeply and orbed out.

"Paige needs to stop and rest. She's running herself into the ground. Chris also." Piper stood to her feet.

"We need to tell Paige that we know about 1968." Phoebe looked up into Piper's eyes.

Piper shook her head. "No." She firmly said.

Phoebe stood to her feet. "You want Paige to kill herself by working herself to death. Paige doesn't sleep anymore. She is either up in the attic searching the _Book of Shadows_, scying the map, down in the underworld or God's know where else she is hunting for demons to vanquish.

"She only has Chris to tag along when it's only necessary. She never allows you or me to come with her. Unless the _power of three_ is required. "

"This has only been once so far." Piper nodded. "Paige would never face us ever again if we tell her that we know. I can't lose her." With that Piper left the room.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

The door bell rang.

Piper opened the door and smiled at her father. "How was your trip?"

"Good." Victor said after hugging his second born. He stepped into the entry way with his black traveling bag over his right shoulder. "So what was so important that I had to rush back?"

"I'm pregnant." Piper said. "Leo's the father." She said to her father's unasked question. "Leo isn't in the picture. He went up to be a full time Elder."

"Congratulations." Victor said after he sat down next to Piper on the couch. "Not about Leo I mean, but about the baby."

"Thanks. I'm having another boy." Piper placed her hand on her flat stomach. "His name is Chris."

Victor's eyes widen a little.

"I need you to talk to him, to find out why he's so closed mouthed about the future." Piper went on. "I need to find out why he doesn't like me."

"All right, I'll try." Victor lend forward and spoke to Piper's flat stomach. "Hello in there."

"No dad. I mean I was hopping you can talk to him say over dinner." Piper said.

Victor leaned quickly back and pointed at Piper's stomach. "You mean, he can come out?" His voice shook.

Piper blinked and realized what her father was saying. "Dad, Chris is still almost not a tadpole right now. No, I want to talk to future adult Chris. Also dad for future reference magical babies are just like mortal babies, they can't come out of the womb _until it's their time to be born_."

"I never know where magic is concerned. " Victor defended himself.

Piper suddenly giggled.

"I haven't heard you giggle since you were a little girl." Victor said. "I wish you would giggle more."

Before Piper could respond blue and white orb lights lighted at both ends of the couch.

"Get down." Chris yelled. "Hey grandpa." He cried happily as he stepped forward to protect his mother and grandfather.

"In coming." Paige said breathlessly.

Piper leaned forward and grabbed Victor and pushed him down.

A demon shimmered in and threw his energy ball.

Chris was able to lay hands on his mother and grandfather and orbed them a spilt second before the ball hit.

Chris orbed back in. He saw the demon ash on the ground, but Paige was no where in sight. "Aunt Paige?"

Piper and Victor stood to their feet and looked around.

Orb lights sparkled. "Found another demon." Paige said slapping her hands. "Ready to go, Chris?"

"Actually I plan on having dinner with Chris this evening." Victor said.

"Look we can pick up on vanquishing demons to mower Aunt Paige. I want to spend time with grandpa." Chris suddenly pulled a very surprised Victor into a bear hug.

Victor returned the hug a little loosely.

Paige nodded. "Well, I can handle this demon on my own than." Paige started to orb out when …..

Piper quickly grabbed Paige's arm and gently but firmly jerked her sister back into the living room.

"Why the hell have you done that?" Paige glared into Piper's eyes.

"No more demon vanquishing for Paige. At least not tonight." Piper moves her hand up to Paige's shoulder. "You are going to take a nice long leisurely bath and a good long sleepful night sleep." She gently said.

"No!" Paige shook her head. She tired to shake Piper's arm off of her.

Phoebe walked into the room and took in the scene between her two sisters.

"Stop fighting and let me take care of you." Piper said as she tried to lead Paige over to the couch. Paige didn't budge.

"Let me go damn you." Paige hissed jerking even more. She finally was able to yank Piper's arm off of her shoulder. Paige didn't realize that she jerked rougher than she thought. Paige blacked out and hit the floor unconscious.

"Paige!" Piper, Phoebe and Victor cried out.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris cried out at the same time.

Piper knelt down quickly and checked Paige's pulse and eyes. "She just passed out from exhaustion is all."

Phoebe sighed in relief. "After we get Paige into bed; I'll call Eve and she can give Paige a compete check up."

Chris knelt down and gently picked Paige up and orbed up to her bedroom.

║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

**_Author's Note: I know, I know a doctor can't give a compete check up outside an doctor's office, but hey this is a fan fiction so everything goes. Sides this is a Charmed fan fic so I can easily explain it so it will make fairly enough sense …. Just nod your heads and look interest people. For me ….._**


	9. Pregrant Also

**Chapter Nine**

**PREGRANT ALSO**

"Thank you for coming over Eve." Phoebe said as she closed the door behind Eve.

"Anything for my favorite family." Eve said with a smile. "Now brief me on Paige's condition up to the point when she passed out." The doctor and the middle living Halliwell sister started up the stairs.

"Ever since Paige came back from 1968 she has been distancing herself from Piper and me. Paige had even orbed out of the manor to God knows where. The same day that she dumped Richard for no reason at all, ok so Paige has her reasons, she just hasn't shared them with Piper and me." Phoebe waved her right hand. "Paige orbed home with Sam; her biological father and just shut down. Well she did help Chris and I trap Piper and Leo in their bedroom so Chris could be conceived. But for the past month all Paige does is look up demons and warlocks and goes after them and vanquish them. When Paige needs help she goes to Chris only. When_ the power of three _ is required she comes to Piper and me." Phoebe placed a hand on Paige's closed doorknob. "Dad's here now and Chris wanted to have dinner with him; so Paige was going to vanquish the latest demon on her own but, Piper finally put her foot down and jerked but gently; Paige back before Paige could orb. When Paige jerked out of Piper's grasp was when Paige finally fainted."

Phoebe opened the door and Eve walked into the bedroom to see the very concerned looks on Piper, Victor, and Chris's faces as they turned from the pale and unconscious Paige; but they all quickly turned back to staring at Paige.

"Well, I need Victor and Chris out of the bedroom." Eve said briskly as she walked into the room and set down the machine she had brought with her, along with her medical bag.

"Why!" Chris demanded as he jerked his head up.

"Because I'm going to do a full and compete check up on Paige." Eve said. "Which means I have to have her clothes removed?"

"So!" Chris's chin jerked out.

"Chris wait outside please." Piper said in a no more back talk tone.

Chris bent down and gently brushed Paige's hair off of her forehead and kissed his aunt. "I'll be right back Aunt Paige." He got up and left the bedroom.

Victor followed his fully grown second born grandson from the future.

"Piper please wait outside." Eve firmly said. She knew that she had to start and remain tough where Piper Halliwell was concerned.

"No." Piper steely said as she glared up into Eve's eyes while keeping Paige's right hand in hers.

"Piper get out now. Let Eve tend to Paige, than you can fight about this later, like when Paige is awake." Phoebe said jerking her head towards the door.

Piper turned back to Paige and bent down and kissed her baby ½ sister where Chris had. She straightened up and lifted Paige's right hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of Paige's hand. "I'm just right outside Miss Paigey and I'll be right back when Eve gives the ok." She got to her feet laying Paige's hand back on the bed. She left the bedroom closing the door softly behind her.

Eve had pulled out a hospital grown out of her bag while Piper was talking to Paige. All right, Phoebe, help me get Paige undressed and into this grown."

The doctor and the middle living Halliwell sister quickly and gently removed Paige's clothes and slipped the grown onto Paige.

"All right Phoebe. It's time you left now." Eve said pulling on the vinyl gloves.

"You need my help." Phoebe said.

"As Paige's doctor, I'm under doctor – patient confidence." Eve said. "Now leave so I can get Paige to wake up."

"You need someone to assistant you." Phoebe said.

A knock sounded on Paige's closed door and it opened to reveal ….

"Grams what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm here to assist Eve." Grams said. "Time to leave Phoebe."

Phoebe knew she was beat. So with one last look at her unconscious baby ½ sister she left the room closing the door softly behind her.

"Here's a pair of gloves, Mrs. Halliwell." Eve said handing a pair of vinyl gloves.

She walked and bent over Paige and held her stethoscope to Paige's bare chest from when she had pulled away the hospital grown.

Penny slipped the vinyl gloves on and walked to Paige's other side.

"Her heart beat is weak and erratic. But that's to be expected with how run down Paige is." Eve murmured. She took the blood pressure cup from Penny, who had held it out. She checked Paige's pulse. "Low, weak and erratic." She murmured as she watched her watch.

After Eve had unwrapped Paige's arm and Penny had covered Paige's chest back up with the hospital grown, Eve checked Paige's temperature, "Low, bellow 96.4"

"How low?" Penny asked speaking for the first time since Phoebe had left the room.

"92.6" Eve said looking into Penny's eyes before moving to the foot of the bed. "I want to get an IV into her right away." Eve pulled out her cell phone and called her assistant and told her what she needed and where she was.

"This next part will be very personal you look away while I examine Paige." Eve said closing her cell phone.

Penny nodded. "Just tell me what tools you need."

Eve nodded and after Penny had turned her head to look at Paige's face, Eve had moved the machine that she had brought with her over to the end of the bed.

Eve pushed up the bottom of the hospital grown up to rest above Paige's navel. Eve did compete examine of the vagina. She clicked her tongue at what she saw on the monitor. She shut the monitor off after she removed the tube from Paige. She lowered the hospital grown back down to cover Paige.

"We need to get Paige into her pajamas before the IV gets here." Eve said moving back over to Paige's free side.

Penny moved over to Paige's dresser and pulled out light violet silk pajamas and walked back over to the bed. "She'll be most comfortable in these." Penny said as she helped remove the hospital grown.

A knock happened on the door as Penny buttoned the last button on Paige's top.

Eve opened the door to find to her relief. Phoebe holding the ice chest where the bag of saline fluid. She saw the mental hook where the bag of fluid will hang next to the young woman. She took the ice chest and pulled the wheeling hook into the room. Eve closed the door on the concerned family.

Eve hung the IV fluid onto the hook as Penny rolled up the sleeve of Paige's silk pajamas top. Eve sterilized Paige's arm where the elbow bent. Eve carefully poked Paige's arm with the sterilized needle and used clear tape to hold the needle down. Eve stood straight and turned the knob so the saline fluid could begin to slowly drip into Paige's body.

Penny covered her youngest granddaughter with the fresh and clean sheet and than with the warm blanket. "How far along is she?"

"Six weeks." Eve said pulling the third pare of vinyl gloves off of her hands.

"Two weeks more than Piper." Penny softly said. She sat down and brushed Paige's hair off of her forehead. "What's the damage."

Eve sat down the chair and pulled out a notebook. "I need to know everything that Paige had been doing for the past six weeks."

"First Paige time traveled back to 1968 and than time traveled back to 2004. Then she orbed to a remote beach where she had become comatose when her father Sam had orbed to her, Paige finally orbed onto a jetty and allowed the waves to knock her into the ocean. If Sam hadn't orbed to her and orbed them to the beach than Paige would be dead right now. For the past month all Paige had been concerned with is vanquishing demons and warlocks. Paige only ate when she felt faint and only slept with a total of twelve hours a week." Penny said in a mono toneless voice.

Eve wrote everything down in short hand. She also added everything that she had found on a clean page. She closed the notebook.

"Paige is going to be out of it for at least a day if not more." Eve looked over at Penny. "Not ideal for a pregnancy, but not as uncommon as you think. I'm going to go pick up the required amount of saline for the IV." She sighed deeply.

"I don't normal recommend telling the family about a pregnancy. I feel it's the mother's right to choose_ when_ the proper time to share the news." Eve paused. "But given the circumstances I feel the best move is to fill Piper and Phoebe in on the situation. They are after all the ones who will be tending to Paige."

"I agree." Penny nodded her head firmly. "Let them in."

Eve stood to her feet and opened the door. She stepped back as Piper, Phoebe, Chris and Victor entered the bedroom.

Piper sat down in Eve's empty chair and carefully picked Paige's hand which the IV was connected too.

Phoebe pulled up a chair and sat at Piper's side and placed her hand on Paige's shoulder. "Well?"

Chris and Victor stood at the end of Paige's bed.

"Paige is fatigued so she'll be unconscious for a day or more." Eve said. "The IV will give her the nourishment that she'll need. I'll be dropping by more bags later on tonight."

"What aren't you telling us?" Piper said steely herself for the life changing news she knew that Eve would be delivering to them.

Eve looked over at Victor and Chris.

"They are family and have a right to know what's wrong with Paige." Phoebe said.

Eve turned her eyes back to the two full blooded Halliwell sisters. "Paige is pregnant."

"How many weeks?" Piper asked tonelessly.

"Six weeks." Eve said.

Piper's heart sunk as she rapidly flashed back to six weeks ago in Patty's bedroom in the year of 1968. She knew who the father of Paige's baby was. The same father of Piper's baby. Leo.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Coming to Terms

**CHAPTER TEN**

**COMING TO TERMS**

Paige slowly opened her eyes and closed them again. Her eyes opened again to reveal soft lamp on her wall above her dresser. Her head slowly turned to the right and saw the metal hook with a bag of fluid on it. Her eyes traveled down her arm where she saw a needle taped down. She moaned and closed her eyes. She started to shake.

"Calm down Paige, it's all right. You just have some saline dripping into you." Paige heard Phoebe's soft voice said close to her right ear.

Paige felt her pours open up and her body felt cold wet sweet overcome her. Paige suddenly felt warmth on her forehead.

"You are perfectly safe, Paige." Piper's voice ranged out inside Paige's mind. Paige felt peaceful when she felt Piper's hand on her forehead. With Piper's voice Paige felt her body relax and her pours closing again.

Paige opened her eyes once again and looked in Piper's tired but relief filled coffee brown eyes. Paige licked her lips and her eyes looked surprised.

"We put lip balm on your lips to keep them moisture. We brushed your teeth not only to keep your teeth and gums healthy but to safe Piper and I some foul smells." Phoebe said as she knelt down next to Piper. "Not only have we kept your mouth nice clean and healthy; but we kept your hair and body clean and healthy."

"T-th-thanks." Paige rasped out.

Phoebe stood to her feet and reached over to the table the jug of water was. She grabbed a glass and filled it almost to the top. She knelt again and handed the glass to Piper who has yet let Paige's hand go.

"Drink this sweetie." Piper let Paige's hand go so Phoebe could help Paige sit up. Piper moved so she was sitting with Paige's head on her shoulder. She helped Paige hold the glass to her lips. After Paige had her fill, Piper handed the quarter full glass to Phoebe.

"What happened?" Paige asked softly still testing her voice.

"You passed out from sheer exhaustion sweetie." Phoebe said sitting next to Paige's waist. "You have been out for two days. We had Eve give you a full and complete check up."

"How am I? Besides worn down." Paige raised her hand to her mouth and coughed. She rested her arm back to her side.

"You are pregnant, Paige." Piper plainly said.

"H-how many weeks?" Paige dread the answer because she very knew who the father was.

"Six weeks and two days." Piper said.

Paige's eyes closed.

"It's going to be ok, Paige. I promise." Piper bent and kissed Paige's head.

"I-I c-can't keep the baby." Paige chocked. Her eyes opened and she stared at the dresser. "I'll make an appointment with Eve and no more pregnancy." She began to close her emotions down, but she couldn't keep the tears in.

"You can't kill Leo's baby." Piper firmly said.

Paige's head jerked to the side so she was staring straight into Piper's eyes. "How do you know?" She whispered.

"Phoebe and I were sent to mom's room when we first arrived in '68. You and Leo were asleep in each other's arms in mom's bed. Your clothes were strewn about on the floor." Piper finally said in spoken words to Paige; which her head played out for the past month and a half.

"I'm so sorry Piper." Paige cried out as her tears flowed more fiercely.

"I accept your apolize." Piper said moving closer to Paige who kept edging her body away from her. "Careful Paige, you are running out of bed.'

Paige didn't stop hedging away. Matter of fact she picked up her pace and in mere seconds she landed with a hard thump onto the floor causing the bed sheets to become twisted and intertwining on top of her body.

"Paige." Both Piper and Phoebe gasped. They got up and rushed around the bed to their fallen baby ½ sister.

Piper bent and gently grasped Paige's arm where the IV needle was still in.

"Don't touch me." Paige whimpered.

"Darling, I have to touch you to help you back into bed." Piper said in a gentle voice.

"I don't deserve your help." Tears fell faster down Paige's checks.

Phoebe found it exemely difficult not only to keep quiet but keeping her face impassive so not to betray the fact that she felt deeply every emotion that was coursing through Paige.

Piper reminded silent as she and Phoebe helped Paige stand on her shaky legs and back into bed. Piper silently pulled the untangled bedcovers back up to cover Paige.

Paige' s eyes closed as she felt the exhaustion overcome her.

Piper bent and gently kissed Paige's forehead. She took her place at Paige's side once again. She watched her baby ½ sister sleep with the tears still flowing.

** DAY LATER **

Piper slowly awoke to find Paige staring wide eyed at her. It broke her heart to see complete and ultra fear in Paige's eyes.

"It's going to be just fine Paige." Piper said softly. She saw Paige try to edge away. Piper moved her arm around Paige and quickly gently but firmly pulled Paige to her side.

Keeping her arms around her weak and pregnant by her ex-husband baby ½ sister, Piper continued to talk in a soft voice. "So Wyatt and Chris are going to have a ½ brother or ½ sister. He or she and Chris will be the same age given two weeks apart."

"Just think Paige, you and I are pregnant together. We get to go thru the first, second and third trimesters together. We'll have great fun on putting the nursery together. We need a bigger room than the closet, because now there will be two cribs in the room." Piper said.

"Why aren't you killing me right now? At least screaming at me. Why don't you tell me that I'm a whore and throw me out of your life?" Paige finally spoke.

Piper brought her right hand up to Paige's check. "You are not a whore Paige Matthews!" She firmly said. "I don't ever want to even hear you say that about yourself ever again. You must never think ever again." She very well knew that she couldn't keep Paige thinking herself one; although she wished she could.

"Second off I could have hauled off on you several times the past month and half. Hell I could have hauled you to the freaken attic wall when we rushed up there after you accidentally saved Grandpa Alan. But I didn't Paige.

"You want to know why I didn't. Because you are my baby sister and I love you." Piper ended on a softer note.

"How can you love a husband stealing bitch whore like me?" Paige weapted.

"Stop calling yourself an whore and a husband stealing bitch, Paige. Your child can hear you." Piper let Paige's face go and she wrapped her free arm back around Paige.

Paige closed her eyes as she clunged to Piper and finally found the much needed release for her heart breaking sobs.

Phoebe walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup. She saw Paige weeping in Piper's neck and Piper weeping on top of Paige's head. She walked over to the table next to the couch. She walked over to the end table and picked up the box of Kleenex. She pulled a few Kleenexes out of the box and waited for her sisters to stop weeping.

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻

**END CHAPTER TEN**

**_Author's Note: I thought this would be a great way for Paige's pregnancy to come out. Also have the lead in for Piper to finally tell Paige that she had known all along that Paige had slept with Leo back in 1968. _**

**_As for the reviewer who wrote that they were happy that Chris was still Piper and Leo's son and not Paige and Leo's son; wow that thought had never even crossed my mind. I don't know how you thought that when I clearly stated in earlier chapters that the girls and Chris were setting Piper and Leo up to get the groove back on so Chris can be conceived. (Shrugging my shoulders and rubbing the skin off of my forehead.)_**


	11. Leo Finds Out

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**LEO FINDS OUT**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Not only am I angry at Leo for his sins in my present time; but now I have to be angry at dear ol' dad for knocking Aunt Paige up!" Chris folded his arms tightly as he glared across Phoebe's office at the only un-pregnant woman in his immediate family. "Shit!" He moaned.

Phoebe wisely kept her mouth shut. She waited for her second born nephew from the future rant to end.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm terribly upset with Aunt Paige. I still can't believe she gave into the temptation to nail dad back in 1968.

"But I very well can't go off on her, not with her carrying my slightly older brother or sister. I'm not cruel after all. I would never wish or cause Aunt Paige to have a miscarriage." Chris finally shut his mouth as he closed his eyes briefly. He thought to the future when his Aunt Paige actually did have a miscarriage. Matter of fact his Aunt Paige had _six _miscarriage before realizing that she was never meant to have children of her own. He opened his eyes once more and the anger was gone. Not completely but more compassion was in his eyes.

"I have more compassion for Aunt Paige than anger. I know that Aunt Paige's heart had been broken since she came back from '68. I honestly thought she fell in love with someone who couldn't time travel forward to 2004." Chris said unwrapping his arms. He placed his hands on his knees as he leaned forward.

"What are we going to do about this situation Aunt Phoebe?" Chris stared wide eyed at Phoebe.

"There's isn't anything we can do. Expect tell Leo." Phoebe said.

"Hell no!" Chris's voice rose. "Leo hasn't been around for the past four months. He bailed in the future as he is bailing now."

"Christopher keep your personal feelings out of this."

"Mom and Aunt Paige don't want Dad to know that they are pregnant by him either." Chris's chin jerked out as he glared over at his aunt.

Phoebe sighed deeply as she leaned back in her chair. She shook her head. "I disagree with the decision, but I'll respect Piper and Paige's decision. Until they decide that Leo deserves to know that he'll be a father twice more."

"Good." Chris nodded. "I better get back to the manor. No telling what mom and Aunt Paige are up to. I can't have them demon hunting, not in their condition."

"Good luck." Phoebe laughed softly under her breath as Chris orbed out of her office. She sat forward and started to type once more on the letter that she had been answering when Chris had orbed in.

**THE MANOR**

"Hey." Chris said orbing into the manor's living room. He was vastly relieved to find his mother and aunt relaxing on the couch.

"Hey to you too." Piper smiled up at her fully grown second born son, whom took it upon himself to travel back in time to save his older brother from turning evil.

Chris went over to the couch and sat down between his mother and aunt. "So I was thinking of name's for Aunt's baby. If the baby is a boy I say name him Perry. My big brother should be named after HIS favorite brother after all."

"Perry would keep in the Halliwell's traditions of naming the children beginning with the letter 'P'." Paige said. "Consider Perry on the top of the boy's name."

"Well mom did go off the line with naming Wyatt and I." Chris looked over at his mother. "I like the name CHRISTOPHER mom. So please don't change my name."

"I would never dream of it. Now have you thought of a girls name?" Piper asked. She patted her womb where baby Chris was moving around a little.

"Yea. Perry." Chris replied. He laughed and was relieved when his mother and aunt laughed along.

Once he got himself under control. "Seriously I think Aunt Paige should be the one to name her daughter. So I'm only thinking of boys names. Add Samuel, Wilder, Victor and Bennett to that list."

Before anyone could speak a demon shimmered in and threw a fire ball at the couch. Chris was able to grab hold of his mom and Aunt's hands and he orbed them into the kitchen.

"Stay here." Chris steely said letting go of their hands. He quickly orbed out of the kitchen.

"The hell I am." Piper stormed out of the kitchen and down the dinning room into the hall that led to the living room.

"_CHRIS_!" Piper screamed as Chris was flung into the second level of the stairs. She turned around quickly and flung her hands out and the demon exploded.

Piper rushed up the stairs to where Chris was lying bloodily and unconscious. "Oh God, Chris." She looked up and screamed. "LEO!"

Blue and white sparkling lights lit up the area and Leo formed. "What is it Piper?" He said with a peaceful look on his face as he held his fingers in a prayer fashion.

"Chris is hurt. Heal him now." Piper demanded not looking up into her ex-husband who was a full time Elder.

Leo looked down at the fallen neurotic white lighter from the future. The white lighter who had caused so much trouble for Leo since his arriver. But Leo didn't hold a grudge. Leo bent down and held his hands over Chris.

Chris came to after a few minutes. "What are you doing here!" He demanded as he jerked away from Leo. He quickly stood to his feet and bent to his mother to her feet.

"I called him to heal you." Piper said.

"You shouldn't have. I would have been fine." Chris said before orbing back down to the living room.

Leo stepped aside so Piper could walk down the stairs ahead of him. "Chris you don't have self healing powers. Paige doesn't have healing powers. Who else could Piper call to heal you. The Elder's would not allow another white lighter to come to the manor." He patiently explained.

"There's Sam. He would have come if a." Chris shook his head. "If Paige called him here."

Leo nodded. "But where is Paige?"

"She's in the kitchen." Piper spoke up.

"Why is Paige in the kitchen and not out here when you were vanquishing the demon?" Leo looked confused.

"I had orbed her and Piper to the kitchen to keep them safe." Chris folded his arms across his chest. "Why did you leave the kitchen mo … Piper."

"Why did you have to keep two of the charmed ones safe when after all they are the most powerful witches of all time?" Leo patiently asked.

"**BECAUSE THEY ARE PREGANT** " Chris screamed at the top of his voice.

Dead silence. Chris realized what he had blurted out and with a red face he orbed out.

"You are pregnant." Leo finally turned to stare at Piper.

"Three months." Piper said. "We are having another son, Leo. His name is Christopher Perry Halliwell."

"Chris is our son!" Leo's face broke out in a happy grin. He suddenly frowned. "Why didn't I sense it? He's my flesh and blood."

"I didn't know that Chris was my son until you and I made love before you decided to go to Elder land full time. Phoebe was the one who told me the truth." Piper said as she went to sit on the chair next to the charred couch. "We need a new couch." She sighed deeply thru her nose.

"Why didn't Chris just tell us who he was when he first arrived?" Leo went to stand next to the fire place. He turned to look at his now pregnant ex wife.

"He's your son." Piper shrugged. "Look we got more pressing issues to deal with than Chris hiding his true identity. Paige's pregnancy."

"She's not with the father?" Leo questioned.

"No." Piper truthfully replied.

"How far along is she?" Leo gently asked.

"Three and a half months." Piper waited for the truth to drawn into Leo's eyes.

"Does Richard know?" Leo asked.

"Richard isn't the father." Piper stated. "Paige was pregnant when_ she came back from 1968_."

Leo's face paled as the truth finally hit him.

"Cognations Leo." Piper said standing to her feet.

"H-h-h-h-how did you know?" Leo gasped.

"Phoebe and I walked into mom's bedroom when we time traveled to 1968. You and Paige were asleep with your arms around each other. WE saw the clothes on the floor." Piper said. "I don't blame you, Leo. After all I didn't exist in '68. So you never knew about me. So you didn't betray me."

"What about Paige?" Leo looked worried.

"I don't blame Paige. I was of course hurt, betrayed and very angry at first. But I very quickly came to realize how Paige felt about you and every emotion but love, and compassion were left."

"Where is Paige now?" Leo asked.

"In the kitchen." Piper said. She walked from the living room towards the kitchen. "Paige, honey." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

At the sight of Leo, Paige orbed out of the kitchen.

"Where did she go?" Piper cried out as she whirled to face a stricken Leo. She knew Paige was no longer in the manor.

"I'll bring her back." Leo promised. He orbed out of the kitchen.

**GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE**

"Aunt Paige?" Chris said standing to his feet on the metal beam that he had orbed onto after he had orbed out of the manor after blurting out the fact that both his mother and his aunt was pregnant to Leo. Chris walked over to where Paige had orbed he wrapped his arms around his hysterical weeping aunt.

Paige just turned so she could wrap her arms around Chris's waist and she laid her head against his right shoulder as she finally found the strong arms that would hold her as she finally lost control. She just couldn't stop weeping.

Leo orbed onto the bridge behind his second born son from the future and the mother of one of his children. "Paige." He softly and gently said so not to scare anyone.

Paige felt herself orb but she still felt Chris's arms around her so she knew that she wasn't alone. But she made herself orb back where she had orbed. She knew that she had to deal with this. She couldn't just brush Leo off not now that he knows the truth.

Chris gently pulled his now little calmer aunt from his shoulder so he could gently wipe the fallen tears from his aunts eyes. "You don't owe him anything Aunt Paige. He doesn't have to be part of this." He softly said but loudly enough for his father to hear.

"Chris." Leo's voice held such pain in it. He didn't understand why his son hated him so much. But Leo finally felt the hate red that Chris held from him coursing off his body as in dark fiery waves.

"Don't Chris me." Chris looked up from his aunt and glared angrily into his father's eyes. "Just go back up to Elder land and be the full damn Elder that you are and leave mom and Aunt Paige alone. We don't need you or want you."

"Chris." Paige placed a gentle but firm hand on her second born nephew from the future right check. "It's ok. Go back to your mother." She stepped back so she wasn't touching Chris any longer.

Chris turned away from his father and shook his head. "No Aunt Paige. You need me now. I'm staying by your side."

"Young man go home. Now!" Paige firmly said.

"But Aunt Paige." Chris whined.

"Go." Paige pointed her finger.

"If you need me I'm just a call away." Chris sighed and orbed back to the manor and back to his mother.

Paige slowly brought her hand down and turned so she wasn't facing Leo. She wanted to face the road down below the road where cars were zipping on by. Car after car after car.

Leo walked over so he was standing next to Paige. He looked down and watched the scene silently for a few moments. "This is my favorite spot in San Fran Scio to come and mediate." He finally spoke the silence.

"I know. You told me when you first brought me here. " Paige said looking up and into Leo's soft blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out?" Leo placed his right hand on Paige's right shoulder. He felt her trembling.

"What was I going to tell you. 'Leo I'm pregnant. You are the proud father. I conceived during our night of passion back in 1968. You know your past and my past that shouldn't have ever happened. Oh and Leo you very well know I can't leave the manor because of the _power of three_. So Leo how are we going to freaking break this to Piper; you know the love of your life. And my sister. That would have blown over so freaking well." Paige stepped away from Leo forcing his hand off of her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Leo asked not making a move towards Paige.

Paige shook her head.

"Are you going to find out?" Leo asked.

"I don't know if I want to know. I might want to be surprised." Paige said. She looked into Leo's face. "Does it matter. I mean this child is all ready screwed up and he or she is still forming in my womb." She growled deep in her throat. "Shit I destroyed my babies life even before he or she is even born."

Leo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He didn't let go even though he felt Paige struggle to free herself from his arms. He just held his sister in law and the mother of his child close to him as he orbed off the golden gate bridge.

**BACK AT THE MANOR**

"I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean to tell Dad about your and Aunt Paige's pregnancy. It just came out before I even thought about it." Chris moaned as he leaned into his mother's side as she was comforting him for his stupidity.

"It's all right Chris. In a way I'm glad that Leo now knows the truth." Piper said as she slowly stroked her son's hair from his face. "Now there is no more secrets in this house. Everything is out in the open."

Before Chris could reply blue and white lights lit up the center of the living room and Leo holding Paige close to him appeared.

Piper and Chris untangled themselves as they stood to their feet and walked over to where the man who had fathered children with two sisters was standing hugging the sister of Wyatt and Chris's mother.

Leo bent his head and gently kissed Paige's forehead as he stepped back. "You need to rest Paige." He softly said as he noticed how tired Paige was. He stepped forward again and gently swung Paige into his arms. He led the way out of the living room and up the stairs towards where Paige's bedroom was. He knew that Piper and Chris were behind him.

Once inside Paige's room he waited for Chris to pull back Paige's comforter and sheets. He gently laid Paige length wise on the bed and he covered the very sleepy Paige up with the sheet and blanket. He leaned forward and gently kissed Paige lightly on the lips. "It's going to be all right Paige. I promise." He softly said as he pulled away.

Paige closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep at these words.

Leo stood straight again and turned around to see Chris and Piper watching with compassion in their eyes. He sighed deeply. "We three need to talk. Downstairs." He said as he waited for the other two members of his family to leave Paige's room with him following them.

Leo turned around and looked at the sleeping Paige before he turned off the light and gently shut her bedroom door. He walked down stairs behind Piper and Chris and knew that day was long from being over.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. Magic School Move

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**MAGIC SCHOOL MOVE**

"You are my son." Leo said as light began to light up his blue eyes. "I have another son." He walked over to place his hands around Chris and pulled him to him. He held his second born son tight to him.

Chris closed his eyes as he felt the love ooze off of Leo and into him. He returned the hug until he remembered who he was hugging. He went stiff and moved his hands around to his father's shoulders and jerked Leo away from him. "Don't ever fucking do that to me ever again, Leo." He stormed as he breathed hard.

"Chris." Leo looked shocked at his son from the future. "I'm your father and I love you."

"No you fucking don't." Chris said with a shake on his head. "You love Wyatt, but you don't fucking love me." He was about to orb out when he felt a hand holding him down.

"Stay Chris, we have many things to discuss." Piper said moving her right hand up to Chris's face and gently cupped his chin so she could twist it so she could look into her son's eyes. "I need you to stay."

Chris blinked as he fought his anger towards his father down. He sighed deeply and nodded. "For you mom I'll stay. But I don't want **HIM **to call me son. **EVER**!"

Leo blinked as he felt the hate red ooze off of Chris. "What did I do to you, to make you hate me so much, Chris?"

"My feelings towards you doesn't matter, Leo, what matters now is what you did to Aunt Paige." Chris had began his words in a dead pan voice but had feeling at the end when he said his aunt's name. "How could you sleep with Aunt Paige, and get her pregnant never less. God don't you have any morals man." He glared at his father. "Don't answer that master Elder you." He spat out.

"Chris." Piper said sharply.

Chris calmed his breathing and just continued to glare at his father as his mother turned to him. He wasn't by far done with being angry at Leo, and now that Leo finally knew who he was, Chris was going to finally have his chance to tell his father that he hated him and always would. He would tell Leo what a lousy father he was to him and to Wyatt.

"Look we need to discuss Paige. And her child." Piper said in a stiff voice. She couldn't believe that she was standing here in the room with her ex – husband and the father of her children, one that she was currently pregnant with and talking about his child with another woman, her sister neverless. God this was so surreal. Piper still couldn't come to gripe with it. She put on a brave front for Paige's shake but she didn't know if she could get over the betrayal.

"My child." Leo's eyes couldn't help but light up in delight.

Piper heart warmed at the sight of Leo as he thought about his child. She knew that no matter how complicated the situation was she wouldn't hate Paige and Leo's child. No she would love the child just as much as she loved Wyatt and Chris. She would be the strong one and make sure that the child doesn't blame him or herself for the situation that his or her birth had put the family in. "Not only has Paige time traveled back to 2004 after she conceived, but she had orbed into the middle of the ocean where Sam had to orb her out after the water dragged her under. Sam did CPR on Paige for several minutes. When mom came to Paige, Paige screamed for a long time to get the final pain out of her. Which it has not by the way."

Leo listened to the progress report with wide and sad eyes.

"Paige had been on a mad demon vanquishing trip when Sam had finally orbed her back to the manor. She hadn't slept or eaten unless she absolutely needed to survive until the next demon attack. She didn't allow Phoebe or I to help expect when the _power of three_ was needed and that was only once." Piper sat down on the over stuffed chair. "Paige passed out from sheer exhaustion. It wasn't until Eve came and did a complete check up that we learned that Paige was pregnant." She shook her head as she placed her hands on her thighs. "I finally told Paige that I all ready knew about you and her, how Phoebe and I landed in mom's room while you two were in bed together. I told her that I don't blame her for the situation that she had found herself in back in 1968. That I loved her and I love the child she is carrying. Your child."

Leo sat down on the coffee table and bowed his head. He thought of everything that Paige had to go through because of him. He knew that he should have handled the talk better after Paige returned from 1968. He shouldn't have left it the way he did, he blamed himself fully for Paige going in suicide mode. Because he knew that was what Paige was in all these months total and ulter suicide. He looked up and looked deeply into Piper's eyes. "I'm here now. I know the truth and Paige and the baby will be fine."

"I know." Piper whispered with a nod. "You have to help us get Paige back, Leo. She's not the same as before 1967. She is now thankfully stopping from vanquishing the demons, but I know once the baby is born she is going to be right out there once more running herself down, and committing suicide." Tears run down her checks. "I can't lose another sister. And Paige's baby can't lose his or her mother."

"Paige isn't going any where." Leo leaned forward and quickly wrapped his arms around Piper's waist and pulled her to him. His forehead met hers as they shared a quiet moment that was so familiar but yet they had no right to share any longer. "Paige will get through this and become a stronger person. She'll live to be a hundred and be sitting with you and Phoebe out on the porch." He said rubbing her back gently.

Chris watched his parents in a very rare moment. Well very rare for him. Because he could barely remember his parents sitting like this in his childhood. All he truly remembered was Leo always being up there and never home with his mother, brother and he. All Leo cared about was saving the world and serving the greater good. All Leo got for that was the loss of his family.

Piper got herself together and pulled away from the love of her life who was now her ex husband because he was an Elder. Even they couldn't fight against that. She had known that the moment that he had come back from up there after the Titan attack in the Elder gold robes. "Thank you Leo. But I'm fine now." She stood to her feet and walked over to the table where the _Book of Shadows_ was sitting open to the demon that had attacked that afternoon. She placed her hand on it but didn't look down.

Phoebe walked into the living room and stood still at the sight of Leo. "L-l-leo what are you doing here?"

"Hello Phoebe." Leo stood slowly to his feet and turned to his former sister in law charge. "I know about Chris. And I know that Paige is pregnant with my child and I know that you and Piper all know the truth." He started to tuck his hands into his jeans pockets when he felt linen. He looked down at his Elder robes. "Do you mind if I go and change into ..." He paused. He was about to say more comfortable clothes when he realized that the Elder robes were comfortable, but deep down Leo knew that they didn't fit him. They never did.

"You know where your clothes are." Piper said with a tight nod.

"Thanks." Leo thought about walking from the room as he normally would have when he still lived full time at the manor but he sensed that the sisters and Chris wanted to discuss the situation of him knowing the truth among themselves. So he orbed up to the master bedroom which used to be his and Piper's.

Phoebe waited until Leo's orbs were totally gone before she yelped. "What the hell is going on here. Does Paige know that Leo knows? How is she taking it? OMG!"

"It's ok. A demon attacked and Chris was down so I called Leo to come and heal him. Everything came out after that. Leo went to the Golden Gate Bridge after Paige and brought her home once more. She's upstairs resting." Piper said putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Were you and Paige involved in the vanquishing of the demon." Phoebe frowned not liking how this was sounding.

"Paige wasn't. Chris had orbed us to the kitchen the moment the demon shimmered in. I wasn't about to allow my son to be hurt so I stormed into the hallway the moment the demon sent Chris flying into the stair case. I vanquished the demon and rushed to Chris's side." Piper said with a deep frown to her face. "I wasn't hurt, and baby Chris wasn't hurt. But Adult Chris was dead. My son was dead. " Tears fell down her checks.

Chris rushed over and wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her to him. It felt weird feeling himself move around his mother. "It's ok mom, I'm ok. I'm right here with you." He pulled back and placed his hand on his mother's womb. "Also in here kicking up quite the storm." He wisecracked.

Piper leaned her head to rest on her second son's board chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to Chris's heartbreak. "I love you peanut."

"I love you to mum." Chris softly said as tears pricked his eyes. This was the first time his mother had used the nickname that she gave him when he was a baby. He never told his mother the special nickname that only she called him in his childhood.

Phoebe watched the mother and son moment and knew that Piper had used the nickname that her future self, not to far into the future, had given Chris. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she turned away to let mother and son have a private moment. She saw Leo standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the mother and son moment himself. She read the love that a father had for his child on Leo's face. She was personally relieved that Leo knew the truth on who Chris was finally. She nodded her head slightly to him.

Leo walked into the living room and stopped next to Phoebe. He didn't to ruin the mother and son moment but he had too. There was still a lot to discuss that needed to be discussed. "What else are you not telling me."

Piper's opened at Leo's voice. She moved away from her second born son, who was fully grown who had time traveled from the future to the past to save his older brother. She wiped her tears from her eyes as she looked over at her soul mate who was now her former husband. She felt deep love for him but knew that she had lost him for good. If it wasn't too the Elders, she couldn't very well be with him now knowing that her baby ½ sister was truly and deeply in love with him herself. She wouldn't hurt Paige that way.

"For starters, Wyatt is the source of all evil in the future." Chris spat out.

"You all ready told us that." Leo mouth turned into a thin line.

"Ok you know that mom's pregnant with me now and that you are the father." Chris jerked his chin out towards his father. He folded his hands across his chest.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were when you first arrived here, Chris. Why didn't you tell us that Wyatt got turned from good to evil when he was a mere baby." Leo frowned up at his second born son. "Why did you force me to become an Elder when you know my place is by your mother's side and protecting your brother. And you."

"I'm wasn't in the equation during the time I decided to time travel, Leo." Chris shook his head. "I wasn't even in the equation where you were concerned."

Leo stood to his feet and lifted his hands wide. "You are now Christopher. You are now." He shook his head. "I don't know what I did to piss you off so much but I have always loved you. You must know that deep down."

"Mum died on my fourteenth birthday." Chris burst out.

Piper's heat dropped as she heard her death ring come out of her child's mouth. She blinked as she realized how hard it had been for Chris being around her not being able to tell her who he was and feeling the lose of her every time he looked at her. "Oh baby." She moved over to stand in front of her son and wrapped her arms around him once more. She pulled him into a tight hug.

Chris finally broke down in his mother's arms and sobbed his overwhelming grief over his loss of her. He hadn't cried like this since the moment that she breathed her last in his arms. He eloped his mother into his arms more tightly as he took in her sent and listened to her breathing on his neck. He just wanted his mommy and he would do everything in his powers to save her from what was too come. That was one of the main reasons why he time traveled to the past to save his older brother. That and he wanted to save his older brother from himself.

"I couldn't heal you mommy. I tried my best to heal you but you died any ways." Chris sobbed brokenly.

"It wasn't your fault baby. It was just my time to go was all." Piper said stroking the back of her son's head.

Leo wanted to rush over to his family and wrap his arms around his son and bring him and his mother into him so he could protect them from the horrors of death for the rest of his life, but before he could move he felt Phoebe's arms holding him tightly back.

Phoebe wanted to rush up to mother and son and scream that Piper wasn't going to die fourteen years from that date. That it was all a horrible mistake. But she continued to hold onto Leo to hold him back from rushing to his ex wife and his younger son. She knew that if either of them went up to mother and son than Chris would continue to break down. They needed to get him to calm down so he could tell them how and what demon killed Piper. They had to prevent Piper's death.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Chris finally pulled himself together and he looked into his mother's eyes and saw worried she was. Not for herself he could tell, but for him. He noticed that they had slipped to the ground. He quickly moved his hands from his mother's back to her womb where he currently was growing inside. "Are you all right, mum, am I all right."

"It's ok, Chris, I gently moved us down on the ground when I felt your knees giving out." Piper moved her hands up to wipe away her second born son's tears. "It's going to be all right now, Chris. You will give us the information on the demons and we will make sure that I don't die." She bent forward and gently kissed each eye.

"I can't do it mommy. Not now. Please don't make me." Chris begged.

"Before you go back to the future you will tell us. Everything peanut." Piper said hugging her son to her once more and began to rock side by side and softly signing a lull bye that she automatically knew was meant just for Christopher.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Aunt Paige watch out." Chris screamed as a dark lighter took aim with his bow and arrow. He orbed in front of his aunt and took the poison dart that was meant for her. He felt the poison seep into him quickly as it moved along his blood stream. He knew he was dying. "At least I will still be born." He coughed his eyes closing in pain. He felt himself slip away, the words his mother was shouting at him made no sense whats so ever. He felt his heart beat slow to a stand still until suddenly he opened his eyes and felt like himself once more.

"Don't you ever do that ever again, young man." Piper sobbed as she pulled her fully grown son who was from the future to her as she began to rock back and forth.

"Mom, it's ok. I'm ok." Chris said as he held onto his mother more tightly as he closed his eyes. "You can let me go now." He said after several minutes of being in his mother's arms.

"Never." Piper said with tears running freely down her checks.

"Little help here." Chris looked over at where his aunts were standing. He saw that he wasn't going to get any help in that corner so he had to force his mother away from him. He stood to his feet and held out his hands for his mother to take it. He gently lifted her up and chocked his head. "Who healed me?"

"You father did." Piper replied.

Chris looked over at a very ash faced Leo. "Thanks." He nodded. He cocked his head as he saw Leo's face. Warmth unexpectedly entered his heart as he saw that his near death had shaken his father to the core. This was a face of Leo's that Chris had no memory of from his childhood. Unless it was due to Piper, Wyatt or his aunts. But never Chris. He shook his head as his childhood memories coarse through his brain once more and his face harden.

"We need to discuss where the safest place for Piper, Paige and Wyatt is. Because the manor is no longer safe for two pregnant witches and a small boy whom the underworld wants to turn evil." Phoebe broke in the tense moment.

"Magic school. Evil can't enter it's halls." Leo quickly said. "I say you three are going to move there until the babies are born and we find out who is after Wyatt. If the babies are born before Wyatt is safe, you three will remain at magic school." He held up hands hands to stall Piper and Paige from saying anything. "My family is in danger, and as head of this family, what I say goes."

"You aren't head of my family." Paige shook her head. "I can always orb to Sam, my father will protect me and my child."

"No Paige." Leo walked over the mother of his child and placed his hands gently but firmly on her shoulders. "I'm the father of the that child you are carrying. What I say goes. And I say you will be safe at magic school."

"Leo's right Paige. Magic school is the only place on earth that is safest for us." Piper let go of Chris and walked over to Paige who was struggling to be free of Leo. "Don't fight this. Consider your child, keep your baby safe."

Paige ceased struggling as she heard the truth ring out in Piper's voice. "All I seem to be doing is setting out to harm my child. I don't want my child to be harm ever. I swear it." She cried as she suddenly leaned into Leo's chest. She couldn't help it, even though she knew that this sight was killing Piper inside, Paige just needed Leo the father of her unborn child to comfort her.

Chris couldn't tear his eyes away form his mother's face as she tried to control her jealously. He knew that she knew that during this pregnancy Paige just needed Leo to hold her and protect her. To be her comforter. Chris frowned as he thought once more of his deep anger towards his father for betraying not only his mother back in 1968 but betraying his Aunt Paige.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Take good care of them for me Gideon." Leo said after Piper, Paige and Wyatt had walked down the hall towards the living quarters that they would be living in. He turned around and stared wide eyed but deeply ceased at the Elder who was in front of him. Gideon had been Leo's mentor since the moment Leo had been made into a white lighter; and Gideon was the one who helped Piper and Leo to fight for their right to be in love and be married.

"Of course Leo. So does this mean you will be returning to up there?" Gideon pointed his fore finger up towards the heavens.

Leo shook his head. "I'm not returning up there until I know Wyatt is compelty safe. Matter of fact I may never return to up there."

"Leo you know the risk you are running by being down here even now. Elders do not reside on earth." Gideon frowned.

"You do." Leo shook his head.

"Magic school isn't resting on earth for more than necessary. Magic school moves around the planes." Gideon said with a dark frown. "You know that Leo."

"With Piper and Paige both pregnant and living full time at magic school, Phoebe is all alone at the manor. She is the only active member of the _Charmed Ones_ left. She needs my help to find out who is after Wyatt and she needs my healing power now that we know that Chris can't heal." Leo stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "I need to spend time with Chris and find a way to get my son to realize that I love him and always will." Leo orbed out.

Gideon's face darken after Leo's orbs had disappeared. This wasn't going according to his plans at all. Not one bit. This unexpected develop meant even more work for Gideon. Well Gideon will win in the end; and than all will be right in the magic world.

**END CHAPTER TWELEVE**

_**Author's Note: Thank you Kitty–Witty-Kate for noticing my mistake of my writing that Wyatt was talking to Gideon instead of Leo. Well that's I want I get for writing this chapter with a sinsus headache. **_


	13. Leo's Memories

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

**Chapter Rating: **_T – Due to sexual content._

**LEO'S MEMORIES **

Blue and white lights lit up the living room and as Leo finished forming he saw Phoebe sitting on the couch with the _Book of Shadows_ open on her lap, and a stressed out look on her face. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun with stays of hair escaping around her face, making her quite attractive.

"I don't know if I can handle this on my own, Leo." Phoebe looked up with eyes wide up at her former whitelighter and former brother-in-law.

"You aren't along, Phoebe, you have Chris and I to help." Joy lit up Leo's voice as he said Chris's name.

"No offense Leo, but you are no help to me. You are a whitelighter," Phoebe shook her head. "Sorry, an Elder. You can't vanquish demons, so that leaves you out of demon battles."

Leo sat down next to her and placed his right hand over her left one. "I can heal you."

"I'm just one witch here Leo, and I have the weakest of all powers." Phoebe looked down at the _Book of Shadows_ which so happened to be opened to Belthazor page in which she herself had written about her real ship with Cole Turner, Belthazor's human side, when she had divorced him after she finally broke the spell that the seer had her under when Cole became the Source of all evil.

Phoebe had written Cole's **MOA** to warn the future Warren bloodline witches to come, because Cole made himself invincible when he stole dying demon and warlock powers in the wasteland. But lucky for everyone Cole found a way to alter time and went to the time where his and Phoebe's love was the strongest, when he was Belthazor. Matter of fact Cole moved time so it was right after Prue died, but unbeknown to him Piper and Phoebe were torn apart over the loss of Prue and Phoebe stayed with Cole, who became the Source of all evil and stole the Halliwell manor_. (An. Poor Cole, he couldn't get out of becoming the Source of all evil, no matter what time line he's in.)_

Phoebe had emotionally stopped loving Cole after he returned from the wasteland and he attacked Paige not once, but twice and almost succeeded in killing her. The first time Cole allowed the demon to have his Egyptian lovers spirit leave Phoebe's weak and dying body and enter Paige's, while Phoebe herself was mummified. Cole left it up to Piper who was herself invincible, while she was pregnant with Wyatt, to choose between her two sisters. Who lives and who dies. If Piper chose Phoebe, than the spirit would take over Paige's body and Paige's spirit would die, ensuring Paige would be dead. Lucky Piper **DID** pick Phoebe and managed to save Paige, so Paige could save Phoebe, because Paige spoke Egyptian the best.

But it was the second attack on Paige's life that Phoebe would never be able to forgive Cole for. Cole had willing allowed a darklighter to shoot an arrow into Paige's stomach, not only that but the poisonous arrow divided into three and went straight in Piper's womb; but Wyatt managed to save himself and his mother with his powers, and Leo was hit in the arm. Leo was holding his own, but Paige wasn't. The poison hit Paige hard and if Paige hadn't sense where Sam, her biological father was; so Piper could go get him than Paige would have had a slow painful agony death. That Phoebe could never forgive.

So when Cole had set up the alter universe where he had Paige dead **BEFORE** Piper and Phoebe had learned about her existence, Phoebe had all ready emotionally distanced herself from Cole. Cole had found out in his alter reality that Phoebe was his wife, but she hated him. She had opened lovers, as did he. But Cole was stubborn and he decided to fight for Phoebe's heart once more,

But unknown to him, Paige managed to sneeze orb to the alter reality and she managed to convince the divorced Piper and Leo, that she was from real time and she told them how to vanquish Cole. Cole had managed to throw Piper unconscious but Paige managed to hold both of her sisters' hands and with _the power of three_ Phoebe managed to throw the position that Paige, Piper and Leo had made using Cole's blood that Paige managed to get after she cut a surprised Cole in the arm. Leo had orbed the sisters to the run down P3.

"You have Chris. Now that we know the truth that he's Piper and mine son. Chris can help you vanquish demons with his witch side." Leo said with a firm nod. "Although I don't like that my child has to fight demons and warlocks. Even through Christopher is a grown man in his own time, he is still growing in his mother in _this _time." Leo's eyes were downcast.

"He's here to save his brother." Phoebe sighed softly as she placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo sighed deeply. "I just wish he had just _told_ us the truth when he had first arrived here. Instead of keeping mum, kicking me out of manor as your whitelighter and for separating Piper and I." He frowned. "I still don't know _why_ Chris wants Piper and me not to be together." He shook his head.

"I don't know, Leo." Phoebe shook her head but suddenly smiled. "He has the Halliwell stubbornness in him. Perhaps the Wyatt's also." She raised her right eye brow.

"The Wyatt's weren't as stubborn as the Halliwell are," Leo quipped. "No one beats the Halliwell family when it comes to stubbornness." He thought back to his parents, brothers and sisters. He even thought about his grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. He nodded his head firmly. "Yep the Halliwell's totally beat the Wyatt's in this category."

"Do you miss them?" Phoebe asked softly.

"All the time," Leo said. He shook his head. "But there is no way that I can go see them. My brothers, sisters and cousins I mean. I can always see the folks, grandparents, aunts and uncles up there." He smiled. "Which I do when I'm not down here or with charges." He ran his right hand at the back of his head. "Can you image the scene if I went to see my siblings and cousins now?" He shook his head. "My family isn't magical, they would die in fright."

"Why haven't you asked my sisters and me to go and visit them for you?" Phoebe asked curious on why Leo never even asked.

"You three were just learning how to control your powers and vanquishing demons and warlocks at the same time." Leo sighed as he brought his hand back down to his lap. "Than Prue died; and Paige came into our lives. Paige was just learning about magic, her powers, her fitting into her family." He shook his head. "I didn't want to add my personal mortal life into it. So I never asked."

"You could have, you know," Phoebe leaned her head against Leo's shoulder. "We would have, and still would love to meet your siblings and cousins."

Before Leo could speak again, blue and white lights lit up the room and Chris orbed in. "What the hell is going on here? What are you going for three for three?" He snapped with his hands clenched at his side.

"That's uncalled for, Christopher." Leo said getting to his feet after Phoebe had jerked her head off his shoulder. "Apologize to your aunt, now." His voice hardens at the last word.

"I don't have to do a damn thing that you say, Leo." Chris spat out. He was relieved to see that his aunt Phoebe was no longer hanging all over his father's shoulder. If anything happens between the two; he wouldn't blame Phoebe, not one bit. All the blame would fall squarely on Leo's shoulders. Only his dad was to blame for the mess that the family was in now. All because dear ol' dad couldn't keep his pants zipper firmly shut; his family was now so screwed up that it wasn't even funny.

"I'm your father, so when I tell you to apologize for your crude thoughts; Christopher; than I fully expect you to apologize." Leo said in a low firm voice.

"You are no fucking father to me." Chris said heat rising to his checks. "Sides it's a little too little and way too fucking late for you to start acting like my father."

"I will deal with that matter at a later date, son. But I do want you to apologize to your aunt." Leo said. "Now."

Chris looked over at the wide eyed Phoebe, "I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe." He looked back at his father. "I only apologized to Aunt Phoebe because I didn't want her to think that I blamed her for what I witnessed upon orbing into the room."

"You missed read what you saw." Leo said with a deep sigh. "How about some trust, Chris, God, you know that I love your mother and I would never dream of hurting her for anything in this world."

"Than how is it that Aunt Paige is pregnant with your fucking child!" Chris shouted waving his hands and with a mocking bewildered look on his face.

"That was a mistake." Leo said softly. "I didn't know who Paige was when she time traveled to 1968, I didn't know Piper back than, she was even born yet. When I saw Paige; I feel in love and I knew that I just had to have her." He shook his head. "I hadn't been with a woman since I died back in 1943."

"So you just used Aunt Paige." Chris shouted anger coursing through his body at his father's words.

"No, I didn't use Paige." Leo shook his head. "When I saw Paige standing talking with Penny I knew that I had met a woman who had found a firm place in my heart. I knew that Paige would become extremely important to me; and I would have fought the Elders high to all rivers in order to make Paige my wife." He sighed as he sat back down next to Phoebe on the couch. "I would have willing clipped my wings for Paige."

Leo sighed. "When I finally got Paige alone in Patty's room, I knew that I found my soul mate. I lost all control when I finally was able to kiss her and she willing wanted me back." He frowned. "I told her I loved her each time …. But she never told me she loved me." He was lost in thought. "Not until the very end. She didn't know that I wasn't fully asleep when she whispered that she loved me and always would before she slipped from the room." Tears entered his eyes, "I feel asleep; with assurance that I would see her again the following morning."

When Leo didn't speak again for a few minutes, Phoebe placed a hand over his. She quickly looked over the still angry Chris and shook her head firmly before she turned back to Leo. "Finish Leo." She softly said.

Chris wanted to scream at his father some more; but even he saw that his father truly did love his aunt. In his present time; which was the evil future to his parents and aunts; Leo was still the loving brother in law to Paige; he never was in love with her. Only his mother held the place in his heart as soul mate. As it should always should have been. If only Paige hadn't time traveled to 1968. But still everything that happened between his aunt and his father; was all his father's fault.

Leo spoke again but this time in a husky voice. "I awoken the following morning and finding Paige wasn't next to me, I got up and dressed. When I came down stairs I found Penny in the living room. She told me that Alan was dead; that she with the help of friends had vanquished the demon who had murdered Alan. I asked her where Paige was and she told me that Paige had to go home. When I asked Penny where Paige's home was; Penny told me that I wouldn't be seeing Paige again for a very long time. I asked her why not. But all Penny said was that my love for Paige wasn't meant to be." Leo felt tears run down his checks. "That I had to forget Paige and continue my whitelighter duties. I orbed away without another word; and for years since than I kept a close look out for Paige. But never finding her. I finally managed to close my heart where Paige had touched it, in 1996. Two years before I met Piper. When I met Piper my heart burst opened and I knew that it was Piper who truly was my soul mate." Leo shook his head, "Of course when I originally met Piper, I never slept with Paige back in 1968. I didn't even meet Paige back in 1968. So I wasn't betraying either Piper or Paige with my love for Piper."

Leo wiped the tears from his checks. "This is all so confusing."

"You are telling me." Phoebe sighed. "When did all this come back to you?" Phoebe shook her head realizing what she had just said. "Sorry when did the fact that you loved Paige come to you?"

"Chris and Grams were in the kitchen fighting over her not thinking that Chris was able enough to protect you girls; I was in the living room tending to a fussy Wyatt and trying to keep him from using magic against the green glob. When I felt my heart strings pluck for Paige for some reason. I thought it was the typical brotherly love that I felt for her so I didn't pay any attention or concern about it; not until I felt my gr ..." Leo blushed.

"Groin." Phoebe supplied. "We are all adults here."

Leo took a deep breath. "Not until I felt my groin harden. An image of Paige and me in her bedroom came to mind. Only it was decorated in a teenage girl's bedroom and it was in the sixty styles so I knew the memory that I was having took place some time in 1960's. I knew the girls went back to 1968; so I knew that Paige and my 1968 self were in Patty's bedroom." Leo shook his head. "I knew my personal history had changed drastic from then on; than it was before I met Paige. But I still didn't think too much about it. I was able to settle Wyatt down in his play pen and I was going to go into the kitchen to reassure that I trusted Chris enough to protect the girls and Wyatt."

Chris nodded his head as he remembered when his great grams, the one and only Penny Halliwell had come back for a visit after Paige accidentally traveled back to 1968 when she put on Grams red go-go boots. Chris had a hard enough time calling Grams, Penny, it felt weird. But when Grams accused and belittled him; he found it easier to be upset and wounded that she didn't think he was strong enough or even bright enough to protect his own mother and aunts.

"But than I felt myself grow hot and I knew that I needed someone to relieve my tension, I was hoping that Piper would return home soon; but than I knew, I just knew that it wasn't Piper whom I needed; or whom I missed, but it was Paige." Leo continued as he wiped his hands down his jeans over and over to try to wipe the sweat off of them. He breathed a little deeper as memories returned to him. He fought the memories and the desire that had resurfaced as memories from the altered 1968 and 2004 when the green glob tired to overcome the manor that was tying to over ride him.

Phoebe felt Leo's desire, pain, confusion and total disgust for himself for his current feelings of heat and desire for Paige. She felt bad for him; but she was hurt that it was Paige he wanted; and not Piper; his _true_ soul mate. But she fought with herself to stay passive with him. Chris was angry enough for both of them.

Leo finally got control of himself again and he continued. "I told Paige that I loved her and she came over and over on me. She never told me that she loved me; all she did say was that we shouldn't have been together in that fashion. Or she said that I didn't truly love her; that I was meant for some one else." He swallowed around the lump in his throat, "after the third time that we made love; I begged her to stay by my side always. But she said that she would have to leave soon; but she would carry the memory of us around for the rest of her life. I didn't want her to leave so when we made love the final time; I made sure to take my time and savor every feeling, look, scent. But I just knew deep inside me that Paige and I would be together from than on. I was going to ask her to be my wife the following morning." Leo closed his eyes as the memories kept coming. "My heart sang as I heard her whisper '_I love you Leo'_ before I heard the door open and than close softly." He opened his eyes and blinked sadden at not seeing Paige in front of him.

"I was happy when I awoke. I wasn't worried when I didn't find Paige at my side; I figured that she was down stairs trying to apologize to Patty and Alan over the sexual use of Patty's bedroom. "Leo shook his head. "Even after Penny told me that Paige was gone from my life; I didn't give up. I knew that I could find Paige and make her mine and that we would be happy together forever." He paused as he felt himself chock up once more.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled Leo closer to him. "You need to finish this Leo. It's the only way to heal." She said stroking the back of Leo's neck.

"My hope failed me when after two years of searching; I couldn't find one single trace of Paige anywhere on the earth. I orbed everywhere. I didn't eat, sleep or take care of myself in my search for Paige. Only when I had to help a charge was the only time I wasn't searching for Paige." Leo finally broke as he wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist so he could cry into her shoulder.

Chris just watched silently as his father broke down in his Aunt's arms. He blinked back his own tears as he felt his father's heart break. He suddenly orbed out of the manor. He couldn't remain there any longer; otherwise he would break and feel sorry for his father. He just has to pound it into his head and heart; that this whole situation with his Aunt Paige is all his father's fault.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Author's Note: I thought do a Leo's memories and feelings chapter in this story. Because the rest of the story and the stories that will be following will be focused fully on Paige's thoughts; and also Paige and Leo's child. **_


	14. Life Altering News

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**LIFE ALTERING NEWS**

Piper got up from the couch which was stationed in the little nook that was too the far right of where her queen size bed was located. You couldn't even say that the nook was _little_ – no the nook was actually mind bogging huge. If Piper had to put into words her thoughts of the actually size of the nook – than she could honesty have replied that the entire down stairs of the manor could easily fit into the nook. With room to spare. That's life at magic school. They don't do things on a normal scale – no they think they are entitled to castle size bedrooms.

At least she could be thankful that they had given her the room with a nursery built in; Wyatt's nursery was actually right next to her bed. So she didn't have far to stumble when he cried in the wee hours of the morning.

But Piper wasn't all that comfortable in this lavish bedroom at magic school – no she missed her own bedroom back at the manor. She missed the security she had always felt in it. Even with Leo always gone since he became a Elder and it wasn't possible for their marriage to last. She still felt safe and secured in the bedroom. Here she was uneasy and unsure of herself. But she had to put on a strong brave front. She was Piper Halliwell after all – the strong one of the _Charmed Ones_. She couldn't falter in her courage while she was at magic school. It wasn't like she could falter in her courage at home either. No – she had Phoebe and Paige to take care of and protect. She had to be the strong sister – the strong leader for her little sisters. Her days of being scared and unsure of herself were long gone – it had died out when Prue died.

Piper made her way over to the book shelf and she just stared at all the titles that were crammed in. She sighed at the vast of knowledge that had been denied her and her sisters because of the warlock Nicolas. If it hadn't been because of Nicolas than the Halliwells sisters would have been raised with their powers – they would have all ended up attending magic school and they would have become stronger in the use of their powers and knowledgeable in the world of magic.

"Piper," A stern sounding male voice said from behind her.

Piper sighed deeply and turned around and faced Gideon, Leo's mentor and friend. "Hello Gideon." She said smiling at the Elder whom had actually been on her and Leo's side through out their fight with the Elders over their love.

"You know that we have some of the finest doctors here at magic school to tend to you and Paige during your regencies. There is no need to bring in a mortal." Gideon said with a frown.

"Eve knows my body and she has treated Paige since Paige had fainted. She knows all the ins and outs of Paige's body." Piper sighed as she raised her right eye brow at the Elder. "Eve is the first doctor in the mortal world that we have found and trusted to treat us with our powers. We don't have to hide anything from her."

"But Piper, no mortal has ever stepped foot in magic school." Gideon shook his head. "It's simply isn't done."

"Than we'll leave magic school." Piper said.

Gideon put up his hand. "You can't leave magic school, Piper, not until you find out who's after Wyatt. It's simply not safe for you or for Paige in this time. If you two were not pregnant than this would be a non issue and you would have remained at the manor."

"I know that very well." Piper softly said in a deadly voice.

"I'll send for Eve's records for you two and let our own doctors treat you." Gideon said with a nod.

"No." Piper simply said.

Gideon locked eyes with Piper and these two strong minded people fought their war silently. Gideon sighed finally. "I will make the proper arrangements for Eve to come to magic school. But she must realize that she can not abuse the privilege."

"She fully understands this." Piper said.

"I'll let you get back to doing what you were doing than." With a tight nod of his head Gideon turned and left the room.

Piper sighed deeply and left the room herself and went in search of Paige. She passed a few classrooms on the way to where her and Paige's bedrooms were situationed. Although a few students lived full time at the school, Gideon had been kind enough to arrange her, Paige and Wyatt to be in a separate wing. Which she was relieved because she didn't always want to run into a student or teacher.

"Oh there you are dear," Mrs. Winterbourne said as she walked over to Piper pushing Wyatt's stroller.

"Hello Mrs. Winterbourne," Piper said with a smile as she looked down at a contented Wyatt in his stroller. "I see Wyatt is liking his little outing."

Mrs. Winterbourne smile huge. "Wyatt and I are getting along nicely, he's realizing that I'll be his teacher in a couple of years."

Piper tilted her head. "Speaking of which, why aren't you teaching your students right now? It is a school day isn't it?"

"Gideon said that it's important for me to bond with Wyatt while you are staying at magic school, so he has assigned my assistant to be in charge of my class." Mrs. Winterbourne said with a smile. "I will also assist Eve in your and Paige's care while you remain here also."

Piper nodded and felt the tension ease a bit off of her shoulders. She had been worried at whom Gideon would recommend on Paige's care while Paige was at magic school. She herself had been pregnant before so she fully knew what to expect. Minus the protective shield, but this was Paige's first pregnancy. Piper had always assumed that she would be more hands on with Paige during her pregnancy as Paige had been with Wyatt. But seeing how she was just two weeks behind Paige she knew that her belly wouldn't allow her to be free with her ministries.

She had meet the teaching Elder when she had first learned about magic school a few weeks previous, Mrs. Winterbourne had smiling convinced Piper the pros of allowing Wyatt to spend some of his education in the magical plain whose door could be accessed on the stair case of the manor. She was relieved that it was this Elder who would be with her and Paige the most. She trusted Mrs. Winterbourne more than most Elders she had come across from. "Thank you."

"I think Paige may need some company," Mrs. Winterbourne said leaning forward slightly. She lowered her voice. "When I passed her bedroom I could hear sobs."

A frown came on Piper's face and she simply nodded. "Thank you for the information Mrs. Winterbourne, I was just on my way to her room now." She knelt down and touched her son's check. "You be good for Mrs. Winterbourne, Wyatt, and I'll see you in a few hours for some mommy and Wyatt alone time." She stood up and walked away from her son, knowing that he was in good hands.

Piper stopped outside of Paige's bedroom door and raised her hand and knocked lightly. "Paige." She softly said to let her sister know who it was actually knocking.

"What?" Paige said in a tight voice, the voice that she used when she didn't want anyone to know that she was in the middle of a good cry. A voice that Piper knew that she had to get to Paige so she could comfort her baby ½ sister.

Piper opened the door relieved that the door wasn't locked. She would have hated to use her power on a door at magic school. It just didn't seem right to destroy something that was doing so much good for the magical community. She walked in the room and shut the door behind her. Her face ceased at the sight of her five month pregnant sister lying on her bed with tears rolling freely down her checks. "Oh Paigey," She softly said as she walked as quickly as she could across the room and climbed onto the bed. She put her arms around her ½ sister's waist and pulled Paige up in a sitting position. "Talk to me."

Paige shook her head. "It's nothing really. Just hormones." She brought the Kleenex up to her nose and blew it.

"It's more than that." Piper said reaching over and grabbing the box of Kleenex and bringing it to sit in between her and Paige. "Now tell me what's really going on."

"I can't." Paige whispered.

"It's about Leo isn't it." Piper said with a slight sigh and she felt a sting of jealously enter her soul. She fought it down and tighten her hold a little on Paige's shoulder.

"In part. But it's something more." Paige shook her head slightly.

Piper frowned. "What's worrying you dear?"

"I don't know. It's just fear has entered my soul ever since we arrived at magic school. I can't put it into words because I don't know what I'm fearful of." Paige whispered.

"Are you fearful because this is your first child?" Piper asked in a gentle knowing voice. "I know I was silently fearful throughout my pregency with Wyatt. It's perfectly natural to have the fears."

"It's part of it. But I feel like something seriously wrong with this little person growing inside me. Like it's not natural and it's not opposed to be on this earth." Paige chocked up. "The fetas is right, Piper, it's not opposed to be part of this earth. How it was conceived was wrong, sinful."

Piper pulled away from Paige and quickly put her hands on Paige's shoulders and turned her so she was facing her. "Don't you ever say that again, Paige. Don't even _think_ it," she said in a rough voice and tears at her eyes. "Your baby has it's own place on earth and in our family. I know you all ready love the little person growing inside you and the moment I learned that you were pregnant, even through it's Leo's baby, I all ready had a strong love grow in my heart. The love for your child has grown even stronger with every beat my heart beats."

Paige covered her face and sobbed. Piper silently pulled Paige into her and she wrapped her arms around her weeping baby ½ sister and just held her.

**BABIES CHECK UP**

Eve sat down on the couch and faced Piper who was sitting up buttoning up her shirt. "You are coming along just fine, Piper." She smiled. "Baby Chris is growing at a normal rate and developing just fine."

Leo sighed in relief. Even through he knew that Chris was fine because Adult Chris was back from his future to save Wyatt from turning evil. But he was still relieved to hear that his son whom was growing inside his mommy was healthy and doing fine. He was an expected father never less and it went with the territory.

"I do want you to take it easier, I don't like your heart rate during this check up." Eve said with a raised eye brow. "I want you to rest more than you did when you were pregnant with Wyatt."

Piper sighed and nodded. "I hate being inactive but if it means keeping my child safe than I willing will do it."

Eve slapped her hands on her thigh and stood up. "Good. Now I'm going to check Paige out." She looked over at Leo and raised her right eye brow.

Leo stood to his feet and led the way out of Piper's bedroom and across the hall to where Paige's bedroom was located. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Yes?" Paige's voice said from within.

"Paige, Eve wants to check you out." Leo said opening the door. He stepped aside and allowed Eve to pass him, "Would you like me to stay or do you want me to wait out here?"

Paige looked into Leo's eyes and saw that he truly wanted to be in the room with her. She looked over his shoulders and saw Piper standing behind him and she nodded her head slightly. "You can be in here if you would like." She finally said.

Leo sighed and stepped into the room and shut the door gently knowing that Piper was right out in the hallway. He walked over and put a hand on Paige's right shoulder and squeezed. "I'll put a sheet up so you can have privacy while Eve checks you out." He lifted his hand and waved his finger and a sheet appeared. "I'll just be on the other side." He said letting Paige go and walking around to the other side of the sheet where he sat down in the over stuffed chair.

Eve finally pulled the sheet aside and looked with unreadable eyes at Leo. "Leo can you make a X-Ray machine appear please."

Leo sat forward with a frown on his face. "You didn't need one for Piper."

"Please Leo." Eve said in an uncommitted doctor's voice. She turned and was relieved to find a machine set up next to the table. She pulled the sheet back around breaking Leo's contact with her and Paige. She quickly set it up so she could see what she had to see. She sighed deeply. "Make your self decent Paige." She said as she turned her back on the young woman on the table. She pulled back the sheet to reveal a worried Leo Wyatt in his chair. She watched as he jumped up and rushed over and put his arm around Paige and pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong with my baby, Eve?" Paige whispered with tears at her eyes.

Eve sighed. "There are problems that have arisen from the last time I checked you out Paige, signs are pointing to Autism, plus blindness, deafness, I also see some sign of muteness."

"How can you tell all of this, Eve? Non of these things show up until the person is born in this world." Leo said in a excited and slightly angry voice.

"The machine that you magically made appear is the most updated piece of equipment that is out there. Granted even under normal circumstances it wouldn't have picked up any of these birth defects." Eve sighed. "But I guess the magical community wanted you to be prepared a head of time so you would be ready when the baby is born."

"I'm so sorry Leo, it's all my fault that one of your children is retarded." Paige cried softly as she ducked her head.

Leo looked down and moved his free hand and put it on Paige's left shoulder and he turned Paige around so she was fully facing him. He moved his right hand underneath her chin and slightly lifted it so Paige was looking tearfully up into his eyes. "This isn't your fault Paige, things like this happen. It's no one's fault." He said in a chocked up voice with tears running down his own checks.

"This innocent child is paying for my sins. It is paying for my selfness on my need for you. It's paying the price of my love for you." Paige cried.

The door jerked open and Piper rushed into the room with worry etched on her face. She took in the situation and saw that Paige was heartbroken and Leo wasn't the one to comfort her. She rushed over and gently pushed Leo out of the way and she gathered Paige in a hug.

Paige completely broke and soon fainted. Piper looked over her shoulder at Leo and watched as Leo silently walked over and gathered Paige into his arms and carried her to the huge four poster bed and gently laid Paige down. Piper gently covered her sister up and she led the way out of the bedroom. "What's wrong with the baby?" She asked in a knowing voice.

Leo brokenly told her. "Oh Leo, I'm so sorry." Piper said with tears running freely down her checks. She turned around and went back into Paige's bedroom closing the door behind her. She had to be there for her sister.

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	15. Gathering Information Decisions

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**GATHERING INFORMATION**

Leo leaned forward and put his elbows on the dinning room table and his head in between them. He looked down at a medical book that he had orbed from the National Library of medicine. _Autism: _

_A spectrum of neuropsychiatric disorders characterized by deficits in social interaction and communication, and unusual and repetitive behavior. Some, but not all, people with autism are non-verbal. _He looked up from the book and frowned darkly. "Not only does my baby have to deal with Autism which may or may not be a non verbal, he or she all ready lost her speech with the muteness. Plus she or he will be blind and death." He looked back down at the book.

_Autism is normally diagnosed before age six and may be diagnosed in infancy in some cases. The degree of autism varies from mild to severe in different children. Severely afflicted patients can appear profoundly retarded. _"Well at least we are better prepared for this child knowing in Paige's fifth month. But it still doesn't make it any easier." Leo sighed deeply as he continued to read.

_The cause (or causes) of autism are not yet fully understood. However, it is believed that at least some cases involve an inherited or acquired genetic defect. Researchers have proposed that the immune-system, metabolic, and environmental factors may play an important part as well. It is not caused by emotional trauma, as was once theorized. _Leo eyes widen as he pulled away from the book and sat back in the chair. He tried to remember his own family medical history but he drew blank. He knew that he would have to get that information and fast. He felt relieved to know that the Warren/Halliwell family was clean. But he didn't know anything about the Wilder side of the family. He had to find Sam and tell him this latest develop and ask Paige's father to do a detailed background check on his family. _Autism is also called the Kanner syndrome or infantile autism. See also Asperger syndrome, elective mutism, Pervasive Developmental Disorder, Rett syndrome._ Leo sighed as he looked up the required information but it was basically a whole butt load of other disorders and Eve had said Autism so he forced his search on that disorder. He all ready knew about blindness, deafness and muteness so he didn't have to do background research on those most common disorders.

**UP IN THE ATTIC**

"I can't believe my slightly older brother or sister is going to be entering this world even more screwed up than how he or she was conceived." Chris said with tears running freely down his checks and onto his hands which were resting next to the giant medical book in front of him. "This innocent little being didn't do anything to the universe to deserve this sort of treatment."

Phoebe herself had her head buried in a medical book herself and she hadn't heard Chris. She was too deeply in the information that she was finding. _**What is autism? **Autism is a developmental disorder that is characterized by impaired development in communication, social interaction, and behavior. Autism is classified as a Pervasive Developmental Disorder (PDD), which is part of a broad spectrum of developmental disorders affecting young children and adults––the Autistic Spectrum Disorders (ASD). The range of these disorders varies from severely impaired individuals with autism to other individuals who have abnormalities of social interaction but normal intelligence––Asperger's syndrome. The ways in which autism is exhibited can differ greatly. Additionally, autism can be found in association with other disorders such as mental retardation and certain medical conditions. The degree of autism can range from mild to severe. Mildly affected individuals may appear very close to normal. Severely afflicted individuals may have an extreme intellectual disability and unable to function in almost any setting._

_In the past, autism has been confused with childhood schizophrenia or childhood psychosis, and may have been misunderstood as schizotypal personality disorder in some adults. As additional research information about autism becomes available, the scope and definition of the condition continues to become more refined. Much of the past confusion about the disorder has been resolved._

Chris saw that his aunt was paying any attention to him and he sighed deeply. He swallowed the lump of bile in his thoart and went back to his own reading. _What are the symptoms of autism?The current Diagnosis and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders–Fourth Edition, Treatment Revision (DSM–IV–TR) identifies three features that are associated with autism: _

_impairment in social interaction, _

_communication, and _

_behavior. _

_**Impairment in social interaction**_

_First, patients with autism fail to develop normal personal interactions in virtually every setting. This means that affected persons fail to form the normal social contacts that are such an important part of human development. This impairment may be so severe that it even affects the bonding between a mother and an infant. It is important to note that, contrary to popular belief, many, if not most, autistic persons are capable of showing affection and do demonstrate affection and do bond with their mothers or other caregivers. However, the ways in which autistic individuals demonstrate affection and bonding may differ greatly from the ways in which others do so. Their limited socialization may erroneously lead parents and pediatricians away from considering the diagnosis of autism. As the child develops, interaction with others continues to be abnormal. Affected behaviors can include eye contact, facial expressions, and body postures. There is usually an inability to develop normal peer and sibling relationships and the child often seems isolated. There may be little or no joy or interest in normal age–appropriate activities. Affected children or adults do not seek out peers for play or other social interactions. In severe cases, they may not even be aware of the presence of other individuals._

**MAGIC SCHOOL **

Piper looked up from the book she been reading and saw that Paige had her head tucked in her chest as she was reading her own medical book. She saw tears on the pages and knew that her sister was still depressed with the news that Eve had given the previous day. She sighed deeply wanting to get up and comfort her sister, but she knew that Paige wouldn't welcome it and would have ordered her to get back to finding everything out about Autism that she could. She bowed her head and continued to read.

_**Communication **Communication is usually severely impaired in autistic persons. What the individual understands (receptive language) as well as what is actually spoken by the individual (expressive language) is significantly delayed or nonexistent. Deficits in language comprehension include the inability to understand simple directions, questions, or commands. There may be an absence of dramatic or pretend play and these children may not be able to engage in simple age–appropriate childhood games such as Simon Says or Hide–and–Go–Seek. Adults may continue to engage in playing with games that are for young children._

_Autistic individuals who do speak may be unable to initiate or participate in a two–way conversation (reciprocal). Frequently the way in which an autistic person speaks is perceived as unusual. Their speech may seem to lack the normal emotion and sound flat or monotonous. The sentences are often very immature: "want water" instead of "I want some water please." Those with autism often repeat words or phrases that are spoken to them. For example, you might say "look at the airplane!" and the child or adult may respond "at airplane," without any knowledge of what was said. This repetition is known as echolalia. Memorization and recitation of songs, stories, commercials, or even entire scripts is not uncommon. While many feel this is a sign of intelligence, the autistic person usually does not appear to understand any of the content in his or her speech. For more, please read the __Autism and Communication__ article._

_Autistic persons often exhibit a variety of repetitive, abnormal behaviors. There may also be a hypersensitivity to sensory input through vision, hearing, or touch (tactile). As a result, there may be an extreme intolerance to loud noises or crowds, visual stimulation, or things that are felt. Birthday parties and other celebrations can be disastrous for some of these individuals. Tags on clothing may be perceived as painful. Sticky fingers, playing with modeling clay, eating birthday cake or other foods, or walking barefoot across the grass can be unbearable. On the other hand, there may be an underdeveloped (hyposensitivity) response to the same type of stimulation. This individual may use abnormal means to experience visual, auditory, or tactile (touch) input. This person may head bang, scratch until blood is drawn, scream instead of speaking in a normal tone, or bring everything into close visual range. He or she might also touch an object, image or other people thoroughly just to experience the sensory input._

_Autistic children and adults are often tied to routine and many everyday tasks may be ritualistic. Something as simple as a bath may only be accomplished after the precise amount of water is in the tub, the temperature is exact, the same soap is in its assigned spot and even the same towel is in the same place. Any break in the routine can provoke a severe reaction in the individual and place a tremendous strain on the adult trying to work with them. _

_There may also be non–purposeful repetition of actions or behaviors. Persistent rocking, teeth grinding, hair or finger twirling, hand flapping and walking on tiptoe are not uncommon. Frequently, there is a preoccupation with a very limited interest or a specific plaything. A child or adult may continually play with only one type of toy. The child may line up all the dolls or cars and the adult line up their clothes or toiletries, for example, and repeatedly and systematically perform the same action on each one. Any attempt to disrupt the person may result in extreme reactions on the part of the autistic individual, including tantrums or direct physical attack. Objects that spin, open and close, or perform some other action can hold an extreme fascination. If left alone, an autistic person may sit for hours turning off and on a light switch, twirling a spinning toy, or stacking nesting objects. Some individuals can also have an inappropriate bonding to specific objects and become hysterical without that piece of string, paper clip, or wad of paper._

**DECSIONS**

Leo orbed Phoebe up to magic school with Chris right behind him, he finished orbing and found Piper and Paige at the large table in the center of the library. He let Phoebe's hand go and went over and bent down and rested his hand on Paige's womb. "Hey little one, daddy's here. I love you very much and I can't wait to meet you." He softly said.

"Why even brother talking to the baby, Leo, he or she can't hear you. He or she will _never_ hear you." Paige said in a rough voice as she pulled back the chair and stood up causing Leo's hand to drop.

"The books says that babies can _sense_ feelings even in the womb." Leo said in a gentle voice as he stood to his feet and reached out his hand and took Paige's lite less right one in his. "The baby has all ready bonded with you, I want to bond from the start with my child also."

"You can bond with Chris, Piper is the mother of your children after all. I'm just the sl ..." Paige tried to pull her hand away from Leo but he just tighten his hold.

"I will not allow you to call yourself that ever again. Especially with you carrying a child." Leo said in a firm voice. "Get it through your head and heart Paige, that this situation is as it is. All is forgiven."

"Not by God." Paige said roughly. "He's the one who has decided that an innocent baby has suffer for the mother's sins. What sort of God is that? An all loving one! Ha!" Paige finally managed to jerk her hand out of Leo's. "He is a spiteful and judgmental God. But he judges unfairly and dishes out punishments on the wrong people. He should have punished me, I could have handled it and not complain." She shook her head and fire entered her eyes. "But no, God doesn't play that way, he wants to punish an innocent child."

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe gasped shocked that their sister was going off on God like this. They knew that Paige was upset and angry, and she had every right to be. But she shouldn't be blaming God for something like this. He has a reason for doing what he was doing to this unborn baby, they all couldn't see it or understand it, yet or if they would ever while they were alive, but they knew that God loved this child very much.

Paige shook her head. "Don't Paige me."

"You have every right to be angry, Paige," Leo began to move forward and tried to touch Paige once more. "I'm angry myself." He held up his hands. "Not at you and not at God. No I'm angry at this whole situation. But I know deep down that God has a plan for our child,"

Paige let out a sharp bark of a laugh. "What plan is that, Leo? This child will never have a life. How can he or she? This child will be total dependent on us." She shook her head as her hand went to rest on her womb. "He or she might as well as die now." She said with tears rolling down her checks as she looked at Leo in the eye.

Leo was shocked dumb as he stared in Paige's eyes.

Piper moved over and wrapped her arms around Paige and pulled her into a tight hug. "Paige, you are still in shock you don't know what you are saying."

Paige pulled away but remained in Piper's arms. "Perhaps it would be the best gift I could give this child, put him or her out of his or her misery before birth."

"You can't kill my brother or sister," Chris cried out finally finding his voice. "Please Aunt Paige, please let this child live. I all ready love him or her and I know that Wyatt feels the same way I do. We both will always be there for this child and will never let this child know any misery in life."

Paige looked over at Chris and knew that her second born nephew from the future meant what he said. "You can't protect anyone from miseries that life has to offer." She sighed deeply. "I'm not going to kill this baby, I can't. I love him or her too much." She put her hand back on her womb. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just talking in fear, you are quite safe with me." She whispered as she looked down at her womb. "I love you darling."

Everyone sighed in relief.

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_**This chapter is mainly to get out the information on Autsim for people who were wondering about this disorder.**_

_****_


	16. Demon Attack

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**DEMON ATTACK**

**MAGIC SCHOOL – PAIGE'S BEDROOM**

Leo sighed deeply, as he watched Paige sleep. It had taken a long time, last night for her to become comfortable enough to fall into a restless sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well since Eva had told them the news about their baby. Hell, she _hadn't _been sleeping well since she returned from 1968. When his past self had taken advantage of her, forced her to give into her desires, and sleep with him. Leo fully blamed himself for what had happened, when Paige had accidentally time traveled back in time. After she put on Penny's red go go boots.

Even his past self didn't even know that Piper or Paige existed, how could he when Patty herself was only sixteen years old. But he was assigned to the Halliwell family, and Paige seemed familiar to him. He should have just swallowed down the desire that had risen to the surface when he first set eyes on the glorious died red head. With the perfect smooth skin of a living young twenty something full blooded woman. He should have stepped back when he saw the uncertain in her eyes when he had asked her for a private orbing lesson. But no, even through he was dead and was in no way allowed to sleep with a witch. He gave into his growing desires and pretty much forced her to go up stairs. Yes, it was true that she was willing, but she fully trusted him. Trusted him not to hurt her.

The moment his past self had touched her hand, he knew he was a in love. Deeply in love. He knew that he was breaking the rule. White lighters and Witches can not be in love. He knew that. But he didn't care. He would have clipped his wings for this woman whom had stolen his heart. Once he got her into the first room he found, Patty's, he covered her lips with his won. Cutting off all attempts for her to speak. He knew that she was in doubt, but he just knew that she would fall in love with him if only given the chance. So he very quickly speed things up and soon they were in each other becoming one.

Leo told her that he loved her the first time he came. He felt her come quickly afterwards, but she still didn't say that she loved him. But he wasn't worried because he felt her desires for him. She finally whispered it before she left the bedroom. If only he had known that she had left for good, than he would have found a way to wake up and go after all. He awoke and found out that she had left and that she didn't want to be with him. But he was going to go and find her and make her his for good. He never found her. He just figured that he, himself was the only one in pain. Not her. He never had wanted to cause Paige pain.

But he had. Leo leaned forward and covered his face with his hands and he silently groaned into them. _How the hell did life get turned around? Was it when Paige went back to 1968? Or did it start the moment Paige found her sisters? _

He heard a slight rustle. He looked up, and into Paige's sad eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered with tears rolling down her checks.

Leo slowly got up and crawled into bed next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Paige, this is meant to be." He said with such sureness in his voice. He didn't know when he _knew_ that Paige carrying his child _was_ the part of the _Charmed Ones_ destiny. He just knew it was.

"How the hell can _this_ be meant to be?" Paige cried out in slight anger. "How the hell can _hurting_ my very own sister be meant to be?" She shook her head and he felt it against his chest. He winced in slight pain but he kept his firm hold on the young woman. "I should have just given up the search." She whispered. "I should have just left it alone once I learned of Patty Halliwell's death."

"You don't mean that, Paige, you are just upset is all." Leo said. He looked down at the side of her face, "You and I would have hooked up anyway, Paige, our baby_ is _meant to be." He bent down and kissed her wet check. "Our child is meant to be, Paige. He or she is meant to come into this world with _both _your and mine qualities in life."

"No," Paige whispered. "That's not true, Leo, you have to fight the brainwashing that the Elders are putting you through." She jerked away from him so she could reach up and take Leo's face in her hands. She looked deeply into his eyes, into his soul. "Piper _is_ your soul mate, Leo Wyatt. Only Piper. Only she should be the one to carry your children, _no_ one else." Tears run freely down her checks. "This child was a mistake, Leo, a horrible mistake. A mistake that _shouldn't_ have happened. This child will be suffering throughout it's life because of my manipulative lusting moves on you, back in 1968. You didn't know what or who you were doing, but I fully knew. I took advantage of the situation to steal the love the that I was craving. Too steal my sister's husband."

Leo quickly brought his own hands up to her face, "**PAIGE, STOP IT. RIGHT NOW**!" He said in a stern voice as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Stop beating yourself up. Stop regretting what happened between us. What happened wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. It was meant to be."

Paige tried to pull away, but he just held on tighter. "You are the mother of my child, Paige, and I would not have it any other way. Do you hear me?" He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. It was chaste for a moment than he deepened it. He felt her arms wrap themselves around him and he pulled her closer.

Paige had closed her eyes the moment that Leo's lips found hers. She just allowed her need for this man who was holding her so close, to overwhelm her better judge meant. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck and pulled him over her as she laid back down against the pillows. She deepened the kiss and began to moan in his mouth. She pulled her mouth away from his and whispered, "I want you Leo, have me. Please. Now."

He just lowered his mouth hungry onto hers in response. He had finally had her in his arms once more, and he would be damned if he would let her go. She was his. Only his. He was hers. Only hers. This moment was all that mattered. Them being together in this moment, forever.

"**DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY** ..." Wyatt's scream pierced the air.

Leo broke away from Paige, and quickly looked at the closed bedroom door. He remained where he was above Paige. His eyes widen in horror, everything came back to him. All the past, present, his altered past. "Oh God," He whispered.

"Go to Wyatt, Leo." Paige said reaching up and touching Leo's right check.

Leo looked down at Paige and nodded. Paige stopped him from moving, "Don't come back to me, Leo, not alone. It's not safe."

"Paige," Leo chocked out.

"Piper is your soul mate, Leo. I'm just the ..." Paige never got to finish that sentence because Leo quickly covered her mouth with his own. They allowed their desires to move them once more.

"**DADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..." **Wyatt's scream came once more.

Paige broke the kiss and pushed Leo off of her. "Go to your son, Leo." She sat up and watched as Leo rushed from the room, the door remaining slightly opened. "Good bye Leo, I love you." She whispered as tears rolled down her checks. She quickly turned, burying her face in her pillow, and, she was soon wracked with sobs.

Unknown to her, she was being closely watched.

**MAGIC SCHOOL – PIPER'S BEDROOM**

"I want daddy." Wyatt sobbed in his mother's arms.

Leo rushed into the room, the door slamming against the wall in the process. Which made Wyatt cry even harder, he tried to crawl against his mother even more. Piper winched in pain, not only from Wyatt, but from baby Chris kicking up a storm in side. She made soothing noises for her son in her arms, wishing that she could walk around carrying him, which always soothed him in the past, but she couldn't risk hurting Chris. So she just had to hold him against her on the bed, while he was trying to find safety in his mother's arms and not understanding why she couldn't hold him any more.

"I'm sorry." Leo whispered as he tried to reach out and touch his son, Wyatt just moved more closer to his mother. He was afraid of the wild and could it be angry look on his father's face. "Wyatt, it's daddy, it's me." He said getting onto the bed and finally able to touch his son. "I'm sorry that I scared you, son."

Wyatt finally pulled away from his mother, he turned and reached up for Leo to pick him up. Leo quickly picked his son up and cuddled the boy as close to him as he could. Wyatt tried to get comfortable, but he didn't like the feel of his father's raising heart. Wyatt began to cry again, loudly.

Leo bent down and kissed his son's check, chin, face trying to calm him down. He felt horrible inside, knowing that his son was feeling his own insecurities. How could a two year old deal with those feelings when he himself, a white lighter couldn't. How did his life become so complicated? He was dead for crying out loud.

Piper looked at Leo as he tried to comfort their son. She very well knew that he was in Paige's room. Watching her sleep, and it looked like it was another rough night for her baby sister. "How's Paige?" She softly asked as Wyatt's crying finally stopped.

Leo sighed, "Not good." He rubbed Wyatt's back up and down trying to help his boy go back to sleep.

Piper sighed, "How are you?" She asked reaching over and putting her hand on her son's back and feeling it move up and down.

"Not good," Leo said with a deep frown. "Not good at all." He looked into Piper's eyes. "I almost slept with Paige tonight."

Piper's heart felt like is was breaking into a million pieces. "I see," She whispered not taking her eyes away from her soul mates ones. She could tell how deeply troubled he felt about this situation. "If Wyatt, hadn't been screaming for you, would you have stopped it?"

Leo sighed, "No." He moved Wyatt onto the bed so the boy could sleep close to his mother. He looked back at Piper. "I wanted Paige, just as much as I wanted and needed her back in 1968."

Piper licked her lips, "Would Paige have stopped it?"

"No," Leo said. "Not because she wanted to betray you again, Piper, but because of the hormones of the pregnancy."

"Because she still loves you." Piper said simply. Leo lowered his head and quickly got go off the bed, making sure not to disturbed his son. He walked to the end of the bed with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

"She'll get over it." Leo said in a quick fashion. "She'll meet her _true _soul mate, one day, and she'll know what true love is."

"How can she, when she shares a child with you? My husband ... sorry my ex husband. Her sister's children's father?" Piper asked in a low reasonable voice. She looked down at her sleeping son, "Leo, please take Wyatt over to the crib."

Leo nodded and walked over and gently picked his son up in his arms. He carefully placed the sleeping two year old in the crib. "I love you, Wyatt, and I'm so sorry for having complicated your life." He whispered as he gently kissed his forehead.

Piper had gotten up from the bed and walked to the door. She could hear the soft sobs coming from her baby sister's bedroom, she closed the door. She turned around and faced Leo, "Leo ..."

Leo suddenly orbed and she knew that there was trouble in the manor.

**HALLIWELL MANOR LIVING ROOM**

Leo orbed into the living room and found Phoebe lying on the floor, "What the hell took you so long, Leo!" Chris said in anger as he tried to stop the bleeding that was coming from a hole in Phoebe's chest, just missing her heart.

Leo quickly knelt down and held his hands over the wound and very slowly, ever so slowly the wound healed and Phoebe opened her eyes. "Take it easy, Phoebe, the wound was a bad one." He said in a gentle voice as Phoebe tried to sit up. He held her shoulders down, Phoebe nodded and allowed herself the rest that she needed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," He said looking into her eyes, he knew Chris was listening carefully. "But I was at magic school."

"I understand, Leo." Phoebe said reaching up and placing her right hand to cover hers, which was still on her shoulder. "_We_ understand."

Chris had tightened up when his father said magic school. He still betrayed and extremely hurt by what his father did to his aunt Paige. But deep down he knew that it wasn't either one of their fault. That actually his father and his Aunt Paige were _meant_ to hook up and have a child. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew in order to have a better future this was opposed to happen.

Leo saw that Phoebe was well, he helped her sit up slowly. He stood to his feet and helped her stand to her feet. She stepped back and walked over and sat down on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her. "So which demon was it?"

"Tall, dark, deep red cuts down his arms and face." Phoebe said with a shudder. "He managed to hit me, just as Chris managed to vanquish him." She looked over at her nephew who had come from the future and smiled her thanks.

"This won't be the last demon, to come here. They now know that Phoebe is all alone. Phoebe the weakest of all active powers. They aren't going to just come once a week any more, they are going to come every chance they get." Chris said with a frown.

Too prove his point, two demons shimmered in, Phoebe and Chris quickly went to work to vanquish their sorry ass. Leo wanted to join in and help vanquish them, but as a white lighter he couldn't fight. He could only stand in the side lines and heal when needed, and orb Phoebe to safely if need be. He felt useless as he watched the battle progress. Phoebe managed to beat her demon up and take out the vanquish position she had in her pocket. She quickly rushed over to Chris and helped him vanquish his demon.

"Sam." Leo said once it quited down.

Sam orbed in.

"Sam, I need you to remain at the manor. Chris doesn't have healing powers. He is quite useless when Phoebe truly needs help." Leo said looking at Sam.

Before Sam could speak, Chris rushed over and grabbed his father's arms and swung him around to face him. "H-o-w d-a-r-e y-o-u!" He barked. He raised his hand, "Chris No!" Phoebe's voice cried out. Chris just pushed his father away.

Leo shook his head and orbed.

**MAGIC SCHOOL – PIPER'S BEDROOM**

"Is everything all right?" Piper asked as Leo's last orbs died out.

"Demon attack. Phoebe needed to be healed." Leo said, "She's all right, Piper." He said as he saw the worried look in his ex wife's eyes. "Sam is going to remain at the manor until you and Paige return. That way he'll be on hand to heal Phoebe, and Chris when the need arises."

Piper shook her head. "No, Leo, Sam isn't opposed to be at the manor. He's not our white lighter. You are."

"I'm an Elder now, Piper," Leo said. "Sides you and Paige need me here with you."

"You can't be with us, not now." Piper said. "You job now is to be at the manor. Not just for Phoebe's shake, but for Chris's shake." She walked up to Leo, "It's time for you to get to know your son, Leo, find out _why _he truly is mad at you."

"He's mad at me for not coming in time to heal you, he blames me for your death. He also thinks that I blame him for your death." Leo said in a chocking voice.

"It's more than that, Leo, much, much more." Piper said. "Look, Paige, Wyatt, baby Chris and I are quite safe here at Magic school. No demon can come here. We are safe." She smiled gently. "You'll be here for your children's births. It's only a orb away after all."

Leo sighed as he looked over her head at the closed bedroom door, "I can't leave Paige, not now. We still have so much to talk about."

"What else aren't you telling me?" Piper asked tilting her head.

"She told me that I wasn't allowed to be around her any more, not alone. That it's not safe." Leo softly said.

"You not always being at magic school where be a welcoming break. Not only for Paige, but for myself also, Leo." Piper said.

Leo looked quickly into her eyes. "I have messed things up between us forever, haven't I?"

Piper nodded. "I don't know if we can get past this one, Leo. I have to search my heart and I can't do that with you always here." She stepped away from her soul mate. "Please go to the manor and protect my sister, and protect our grown youngest son. That's all you can do for me."

Leo silently nodded and he looked at her before orbing away.

Piper checked on Wyatt once more and than opened the bedroom door. She could still here Paige's sobs.

**HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM**

Leo orbed back into the living room. He found Phoebe sitting on the couch once more and Chris pacing back and forth in anger. He saw that Sam was standing in an awkward silence. "Sam, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Leo, anything." Sam said turning to face him full on.

"Keep me posted." Leo said.

"Of course, Leo, I would always keep you informed on what's going on here." Sam said with a raised eye brow.

"No, I mean keep me posted on the situation at magic school." Leo said.

Chris turned to face his father full on. His brown eyes darken as he realized what this meant.

"I thought it wasn't safe for you to be here, Leo, not since you were made Elder. I thought if an Elder stayed on earth for two long than magic would be exposed." Phoebe said in confusion.

"I'm needed here with my family more, the Elders will just have to make the magic barriers more stronger is all." Leo sighed. "Either that or take away my Elders powers from me."

"Can they do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. It has never come up before." Leo said with a shrug.

"I promise, Leo." Sam said and he orbed away.

"What made you decide to come here, Leo?" Phoebe asked after Sam's last orb's died away.

"I was ordered too." Leo truthfully said. He looked over at Chris and knew that his son knew the truth. He watched as Chris's eyes darken and than he orbed away.

"Give him time, Leo, just give him time. He'll come around." Phoebe said getting to her feet and walking towards the kitchen, she had dinner to prepare.

Leo sighed and looked up at ... where magic school was in the space of time.

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


End file.
